The Old Student
by Splish98
Summary: An old apprentice of Gaius's returns. She was once Uther's ward but she has a few secrets that could bring death upon her head. She also has a destiny she found out about in her absence that she is not happy about. Series 1 and 3. OC story and AU.
1. Part One: Chapter 1

**This is based around the episode 10 of season 1 of Merlin. This will lead up to episode ten and probably have an AU version of it. May carry on through the episodes and delve into season two, not too sure yet. I own Katie/Kathryn no own else at the moment. Just so you know Katie never appears in any of the Merlin myths she is an oc I've created.  
**

A girl flung open the door to Gaius's house. "Gaius?" She had murky, long blond hair and bright blue eyes. Her features were almost pixie like and her voice rang out like music.

At first she thought no one was home and her brows furrowed. She turned to leave and was about to walk out, until Gaius poked his head over the banister upstairs. "Katie!" He cried and, as fast as he could, walked down the stairs to embrace her.

"Hey, Gaius. You miss me?" She asked mischievously. An unnoticed boy poked his head out of Katie's old bedroom door.

Gaius smiled at her. "Of course I did, don't be silly. You have to meet my new apprentice, Merlin. I think you'll like him."

Gaius turned to the boy and Katie muttered, "You might be right there." Before actually looking at him.

"Hello." Said a soft voice at the back of the room. Merlin's dark hair emphasised the colour of his eyes and cheeks as he started to blush.

"Hey." Katie replied happily. "You must be Merlin. I'm Katie." Merlin nodded.

"The Lay-" Gaius started, proudly.

"Gaius, no, not yet. I have to go and beg for forgiveness first." Katie rolled her eyes at Merlin and he chuckled nervously.

"So, I hear that you were Gaius's apprentice, once upon a time." Merlin stated.

"Gaius talked about me, did he?" Katie laughed, "Oh, many, many years ago, before Uther took me in, I think I was six."

Gaius laughed, "But _you _wanted to learn about being a physician, unlike Merlin here." Gaius hit Merlin around the back of the head, the boy shrugged slightly and looked a little embarrassed.

"I suppose I better go." She smiled sadly, "I'll come and visit you soon, Gaius. I guess I'll see you very soon Merlin, I hear that you're Arthur's manservant."

Merlin nodded, slightly puzzled. Katie then left, leaving confusion and annoyance behind her. "How on earth did she know I'm Arthur's manservant? Did _you_ tell her?"

"It's amazing the things she knows." Replied Gaius coolly. He gave Merlin a strange look when he wouldn't stop staring at the door. Merlin shrugged and turned to the glass cage of leeches nearby, knowing it was his job to clean it and it might keep Gaius off of his back.

"She should be more careful." Gaius muttered under his breath, once the boy had moved far away enough.

**00000**

Katie walked into the courtroom and was almost instantly stopped by a tight embrace from Morgana. "Kathryn. It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too." She muttered, her words partly muffled by Morgana's hair.

Uther and Arthur stood behind the Lady Morgana and Uther smiled at his old ward. "Kathryn, we have missed you." Said Uther as he embraced Katie.

"Yeah, we all did." Stated Arthur, keeping his distance. Uther rolled his eyes at his son, as he let go of his ward and held her at arms length. Katie was just glad Arthur was still talking to her and that had backed away, he had turned into a very attractive young man in her absence.

"Where have you been? Tell us everything." Morgana pleaded.

"Before I do, I must ask _you_, King Uther whether I could be your ward again?" Katie asked, as she was released by his iron grip.

"Of course. You didn't even need to ask." He embraced her once more and then sat her down.

"I mostly travelled with gypsies," She watched Uther's face grow darker, "I did not learn anything and no harm was brought to me." She assured him, "I asked them if I could travel with them. I was a young girl who needed to be looked after." the King relaxed and looked guilty. "Nothing really happened to tell the truth."

"You're telling us that in the five years you've been gone, nothing happened?" Morgana asked sceptically.

"Well, things happened but I don't really remember most of it. There's nothing that comes to mind. I generally travelled around the country doing good deeds." It was a lie but Katie knew her adopted family would just be glad to have her back.

"Well, your things will be taken to your room. You will dine with me tonight?" Uther asked Katie but she knew it wasn't a request.

"Of course." She curtsied and walked out of the main hall.

Uther glared at his son. "You could have been more welcoming, she was your betrothed once upon a time." Arthur stalked out of the main hall and towards the training ground, he needed to blow off some steam.

**00000**

Katie sat on the large double-bed and started unpacking her clothes. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" A black woman walked in, a huge grin on her face.

"Katie!" The woman hugged Katie tightly.

"Gwen! You're working _here _now? " Katie said, through Guinevere's shoulder.

"I'm Morgana's servant." The woman replied with pride.

"So, you know Merlin?"

"Yes, I do." Gwen smiled, Katie raised her eyebrows, "Not like that, we're just friends. Not saying that anything's wrong with him or anything-"

"Gwen. It's ok I get what you mean… Is he a good person?" Katie held the younger woman at arms length.

"Yes, he saved me from execution."

"You were going to be executed?" She asked, appalled.

"There was a terrible disease that hit Camelot that was brought on by a powerful sorceress and my father caught it. My father miraculously recovered and our house was searched. Uther thought I had caused the disease. Merlin, Morgana and Arthur discovered the real cause and I was let go." She told Katie very matter-of-factly.

"Dear lord, why was it mostly Merlin who saved you then?" Asked Katie, slightly perplexed.

"He convinced Arthur to go. Arthur would do anything for him, not that he would ever admit that he enjoys Merlin's company. Of course, after that everyone thought Merlin was in love with me." Gwen laughed.

"Is he?" Katie asked, quickly.

"I don't think so… Now, I was sent up to help you unpack."

"I can do it, I've not had a servant for many years. I learnt to do things myself." Katie smiled.

Gwen let Katie help her put away the items anyway. "Are these the only clothes you have?" Asked Gwen, looking at the very large space in the wardrobe.

"Yeah, you can't carry a lot when you're travelling."

Gwen smiled, "Give me an hour and I'll get you a wonderful new dress to wear to dinner."

"Fine, but take this." Katie gave her a large bag of money.

Katie let Gwen leave, then decided to re-familiarise herself with the castle. As she walked through the many halls Katie was attacked by old memories. The day she had been given to Uther, then given to Gaius, then Uther again. The day she had given her heart to Arthur, how stupid she had been, the moment she and Arthur confessed their love for one another, a child's love; unreal and quickly forgotten. The memory that stuck was the moment when they became engaged.

As she walked further outside, the memories became darker and started to suffocate her. The moment she had been accused of being a sorceress, when she overheard Uther mentioning her execution tearfully, when she made the decision to leave her home, the boy she loved, her friends and family. She clutched her chest and wished she had not returned.

Katie walked out into the training grounds, thankful for the fresh air. She found Arthur angrily attacking invisible enemies. She picked up a sword. "Hello, Arthur." He stopped suddenly and turned to look at Katie.

"Kathryn. Why have you got a sword?" He groaned.

"Want to practice?" She asked brightly.

"Not against you." He replied coldly.

"Why? You afraid I'll beat you?" She mischievously asked.

"You are a woman, not a girl anymore. I won't hurt you." He refused to look at her.

"Oh but when we were together you were quite happy to hurt me." She said half joking.

"Not like you hurt me." Arthur muttered and Katie looked at the floor.

"Arthur, please." Katie moved forward and Arthur drew his sword. Whatever he had said before was forgotten and he looked furious, Katie had feared how he would react when she returned. Katie drew her sword slowly making sure not to startle the young man opposite her.

The two started circling and Arthur lunged forward. Neither were wearing armour so Katie kept a safe distance.

"If you would just listen, I could explain." Katie told him as she narrowly missed his sword as he lunged.

"Explain what? That you left without a goodbye?" Arthur replied, angrily. She hit his sword as it brushed past her face. She ducked away from the next blow. The swords engaged in the next stroke and Katie didn't let Arthur move.

"They though I was a sorceress, your father was going to have me killed."

"What?" Arthur pulled back.

"I had a choice between not saying goodbye or dieing." Neither put their swords away or prepared to fight again, they both just left them hanging limply by their sides.

"Why didn't father-" Arthur began, feeling betrayed.

"Tell you? Why would he? He knew why I left."

"Why did you come back then? If he thought you were a sorceress shouldn't you still be running?" Arthur moved forward, suddenly concerned.

"He doesn't think I am anymore. He wants to trust me again. He wants me back. Who am I to turn down a King?" Katie giggled, nervously, hoping that Arthur wouldn't realise that she knew Uther wanted her to return without anyone telling her.

Arthur took Katie's sword and put both his and hers back in the rack. "I'm sorry Arthur. I truly am, I never meant to hurt you. And I learnt a lot while I was gone... For example, we have different destiny's, mine is _not_ to be by your side when you become King. You are destined for a greater woman."

"Those gypsies you travelled with?" Arthur asked, leaning on the rack.

"It was best that I left when I did, we could be stuck in a big mess if I had stayed." Katie laughed, forcefully.

No one even noticed the manservant nearby, who had seen the whole conversation.

**Hope you liked please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur turned from Katie and glared at the castle. "If you're going to leave again, tell me." He walked away and Katie sighed.

Merlin walked over to her. "Gaius wants to see you, as soon as possible." He looked sheepish and nervous but Katie didn't notice. "Why were you and Arthur fighting?"

Katie looked at the boy, he must have been around the same age as she was, "It's a _very _long story." She sighed and turned away.

Merlin blushed and made his way to the stable.

**00000**

Gaius was waiting for Katie in his room, he was making some sort of potion. "Ah, just the person I wanted to- Are you alright?" He interrupted himself when he saw her.

"Oh, yeah me and Arthur had a silly fight. It doesn't matter, it's all sorted now. Why did you want to see me?"

"You have become careless." He sighed, not unkindly.

"Gaius." Katie groaned.

"No, listen. You almost gave away that you can see the future-"

"I can't Gaius. I'm a witch not a seer." Katie replied sitting down and huddling up on a bench.

"Then how do you know about Merlin and what Uther's been thinking?" He asked, puzzled.

"Wow, word really does get around here. I met a lot of seer's in my travels. I even learnt my _destiny_." She spat the word out.

"What is it my child?" Gaius asked softly.

"Merlin." She said simply, with scepticism.

"Merlin? My Merlin?"

"Yep." She enunciated the 'p' with a popping noise.

"What about him?"

"I am to stand by his side and help Arthur be a great King." Katie stood up and imitated an innocent voice, to replace her rather husky one.

"Are you sure it's him and not Arthur?" Said Gaius, understanding exactly what she meant.

"I'm positive, they said I was to stand beside 'the greatest warlock' of my generation. Anyway, Arthur is destined for a different woman." She started pacing.

"Who is he destined for?"

"I don't know! They never told me, the only information I had about his future wife is that he cannot marry her until he is King!" She threw her hands up angrily.

"And you're not happy about that?" Asked Gaius.

"I was, before I saw the great lug. Before I saw both of them in fact. Merlin is _not_ my kind of guy and Arthur is… well, he's Arthur! All those feelings I had are back with vengeance! How can I just step aside and say 'Merlin's mine and now I must forget all about Arthur.'" She sat down, angrily.

There was a pause where Gaius searched for something to say. "Give it time." He whispered and he patted her head.

"I don't _have_ time, Uther's going to find out about me soon enough." She muttered, under her breath. Katie stood up, "Is that all? I've got to go change, before I see Uther." She said exhaustedly.

"Yes, just _please_ be careful." Gaius pleaded.

"I will." She replied, kissing his cheek.

Katie walked through the castle slowly, putting off her dinner with her adopted father, _This was a mistake. He's going to find out. Just like last time. _She thought, dragging her heels.

She finally reached her room, there was an extravagant, aqua coloured dress laid out on the bed. She changed into it, not caring how she looked, just that it was something clean to wear.

Katie turned to look at herself in the mirror. The colour made her eyes shockingly blue, the bodice was tight but made her look even thinner than she was. In fact she thought herself beautiful for the first time in a very long while. _Gwen is a miracle worker. _She giggled to herself.

**00000**

"You thought she was a sorceress?" Arthur asked his father, furiously. He had marched all around the palace, trying to forget about what Katie had said to no avail. He decided to confront his father and barged into the hall, unannounced. He made Uther almost jump out of his throne. "A sorceress?" He repeated.

"Arthur I wasn't sure whether she was. I had to do something, she was going to be your _wife_."

"So you decided to kill her?" Arthur spat.

"I was going to stop it." Uther replied, lying. Arthur scoffed, he knew his father well enough. "You forget your place!" Screamed Uther, pointing at his son.

"And you forget your duty to _her_!" Arthur replied. He breathed heavily, he had been happier knowing she had left without a goodbye. That way he could move on.

"I realised my mistake after she ran, she knew her fate. I'm just glad she came back to us. Who knows who she met on her travels." Uther murmured, not wanting a shouting match with his son over the past.

The doors opened and revealed Katie, she walked forward and grinned at her adopted family. Her face fell when she saw the expressions on their faces, "Is everything alright?"

"Just, fine." Both men replied.

Arthur left quickly, leaving Uther and Katie to talk.

Both droned on and on for hours, asking and answering the same questions over and over again. He finally let the girl go, acting as though their dinner hadn't been an interrogation. Katie knew better than to trust the King.

She returned to her room, passing Merlin on the way. He smiled at her bashfully and made his way to Arthur's room, _He is sort of good looking. _She thought, clinging onto something. She heard banging as the boy opened the door and looked in to see Arthur's shadow hitting and kicking objects. He was yelling things she could not quite understand.

She made her way back to her bedroom to find Morgana, looking even paler than usual.

**Hope you liked, please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Katie!" Morgana ran at the girl and embraced her tightly.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Replied the girl, soothingly, stroking the older woman's hair.

"I had a dream. I saw awful, dreadful things." She sobbed. Katie felt her shoulder growing damp but did not push Morgana away, like her first instinct told her. It had been an awfully long time since anyone had cried near her, let alone _on_ her.

"What did you see?" Katie asked, she was extremely concerned.

"So many things. Promise me you'll be careful." She snivelled.

"I promise." Katie said quickly, "What did you see, Morgana?" Katie repeated, more forcefully.

Morgana looked at her old friend and wiped a few tears from her cheeks. "Wind, a battle, you, Merlin, Arthur, a village, I can't- I don't-" Morgana sobbed. Suddenly Morgana looked concerned, she then turned to look at the door, "Gwen will be wondering where I am." She whispered, "Promise me."

"I promise." Katie replied, forcefully.

The woman left and, after a moment of thought, Katie walked out of the room, towards Gaius and Merlin's. She knocked on the door, not wanting to startle the man and the young warlock.

There was a scuffling sound and cry of, "Come in!"

Katie walked in to find the room warm and Merlin sat on a bench, trying to look innocent. "Is Gaius in?" She asked, abruptly but not unkindly.

"He's just delivering some ointment. What's wrong?" The boy asked, she hadn't realised how agitated she was.

"How much do you know about the inhabitants of this castle, Merlin?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"A bit." He lied, he knew _a lot_.

"Merlin, don't play games with me." Her eyes turned hazel and she sent a spark towards a candle, it lit.

Merlin stood up and gapped at the girl. "You- you're- but you're a-" He stuttered.

Gaius opened the door and interrupted the warlock. Katie shouted, "You know about Morgana and you're giving her _sleeping draughts_?"

"Merlin knows." He muttered in response, slightly unhappily.

"Morgana is a _seer_ and you are giving her _sleeping draughts_!" Screamed Katie.

"_Please_, quieten down. She believes that she has bad nightmares." Replied Gaius.

"You _let _her believe that she has bad nightmares." Growled the girl.

"Kathryn, you don't understand-" Started Gaius.

"I understand _perfectly_." Interrupted the girl. "Uther can't find out, so neither can she."

Merlin walked forwards, towards the bickering pair, "If she finds out about her powers-"

"You're taking _his_ side?" She cried.

"No, no, no. I _want _to tell her but if she found out then she could be in danger." Merlin replied, soothingly.

"And the fact that we are magic beings and can protect her makes no difference?" Katie asked, disappointedly.

She shook her head and left without another word, her mind filled with horrible words and feeling heavy with anger. "That could have gone better." Gaius sighed. Merlin agreed, suddenly annoyed at himself.

**00000**

Katie hid from a few guards as she made her way back to her room, they didn't need to know about her late night visit. All she could think about was how Gaius had tried to keep her from finding out about her powers.

Katie knew the old man was only trying to protect Morgana but he was going about it in the wrong way in her opinion. Gaius was keeping the girl in the dark and making her afraid, instead of comforting her and telling her that her dreams were not a bad thing.

Katie made her way to her room and led on the large bed, over the top of the covers. She stared at the ceiling and tried to get comfy. After years of sleeping on the floor or straw, if she was lucky, the bed was over comfortable.

Her eyes snapped opened at first light, the sunlight streaming over her room. Katie was still fully dressed and guessed she must have fallen asleep without realising it. The girl groaned, got herself ready and left her room.

She made her way out to the training grounds and stared into the middle of the arena. She remembered the time she and Arthur had trained together, as children, and she had managed to cut his arm open, it wasn't a deep cut but she had managed to leave a scar.

She took a bow and a quiver of arrows from the weapons storage room. Katie walked back to the arena and set up a target, she had nothing to stand it up with so she hoped it would stay up. She then walked backwards, not noticing the boy who had followed her out of the castle, and strung the bow.

Her arm shook slightly as Katie pulled back on the arrow. She aimed and let the arrow soar through the air. The arrow hit the centre of the target and the target fell over. Katie growled and went to pick it back up before Merlin appeared beside her.

"Hello." He greeted. Katie didn't respond. "Do you want me to help you?"

Katie looked at him and nodded. The boy walked to the target and picked it up. He placed it over his face, slightly worried that her last shot was a lucky one. Katie pulled back on the string and sighed. She suddenly became nervous, her arm shook again and before she let the arrow fly she steadied her hand.

Katie took a deep breath in and let the arrow go, hitting the middle circle. Merlin lowered the target and smiled, "You're good."

"You can't be an outlaw and not learn how to fire an arrow." Katie replied, coldly, lowering her bow.

"I'm sorry, about last night." Merlin said, bashfully as he raised the target again.

"Don't apologise to _me_." She replied.

"I really do believe it would be dangerous if she knew." Merlin explained, he lowered the target slightly so he could look at the girl, Katie scoffed. He carried on, "If she knew, she wouldn't keep her dreams to herself. Could you imagine if she told Uther what she saw?"

Katie could and she shivered. The girl looked at Merlin in a slightly different light. He actually _did_ care, he wasn't just being selfish. She groaned, "Fine." Not that she would give up the fight for Morgana, and walked back to put away the weapon in her arms.

**I'm moving tomorrow so I won't be able to upload any more chapters for a little while. I'm not sure if that is a good or bad thing because of the lack of feedback from readers, nevertheless, tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long, first there was the move then I had to re-find Merlin and then my SD card decided everything needed to be deleted. I hope you enjoy.**

"Do you want to practise sword fighting?" Katie asked after a pause. She looked at Merlin and smiled, he nodded bashfully and went to grab some chain mail. "What are you doing?" She added, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Getting some armour." He replied slowly, slightly confused.

"I'm not going to attack _you_,only the sword." She laughed. "You may need a shield though. I'm going to teach you how to block attacks and then, maybe next time you fight Arthur, he won't hurt you so badly." Katie smiled broadly at the man.

Merlin walked back into the arena. Katie took a deep breath and lunged towards him slowly. Merlin stood almost stock still. "Fight back Merlin. Trust me." She instructed.

He stared at her for a while before nodding stiffly. He held his sword tightly and she started lunging again. Merlin hit her sword with his own and jumped back. "Good." She praised him.

They spared for a while, Merlin gaining confidence in his own (however basic) abilities.

"I've got to go and find Gaius." Grumbled Merlin, looking towards a sun dial nearby. "He'll be wondering where I am."

"Suit yourself." She replied mischievously. Katie took the sword out of his hand and removed his shield. "See you later, Merlin." She smiled and the boy left quickly.

"Teaching my servant new tricks?" Said a voice behind the woman.

"You were watching us, Arthur? Why didn't you come and help?" Katie didn't even turn to look at him.

"You seemed to be doing well, alone." He muttered.

"True." She laughed. "You aren't worried I'm going to steal your manservant from you?" Katie asked mischievously.

"You could never steal anything from anyone." He smiled. There was a pause as Arthur walked closer to her.

"Stop it." She groaned.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"That. Being all sweet and Arthur-y."

"'Arthur-y'?" He laughed, flirtatiously.

"You know what I mean. We've had this conversation. I _need _to get over you." She sighed.

"You're not over me yet?" He asked, a slight smirk on his face.

"Not what I meant. Please, Arthur." Katie rolled her eyes, not realising that the muscular man had edged so close to her.

"Prince Arthur!" The sound of Merlin's voice could be heard from the other side of the arena, breaking the moment. The boy ran towards Arthur and Katie moved away from him. "It's my mother. Please, Arthur. She's in trouble."

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked concernedly.

"Her village is being ransacked, they will all die. Please." Merlin was on the brink of tears and Katie felt compassion for him.

"I will arrange an audience with the King." The Prince informed him before storming off towards the castle.

"Where is your mother, Merlin?" Asked Katie kindly.

"What? Oh, with Gaius. I really must be getting back to her." He said sadly.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Katie asked and Merlin blushed slightly.

"Not at all." He smiled. They walked silently to Gaius's room and a dark haired woman looked up as the pair entered. Her face was bruised but it lit up the moment she saw her son.

"Mother, this is the Lady Kathryn. This is my mother Hunith." He introduced the women and sat by the later woman.

"Katie, please. It's nice to meet you, Hunith." Smiled Katie, thrusting out her hand as she sat on the bench opposite the man and woman. Hunith suddenly looked very overwhelmed.

Gaius appeared out of nowhere and gave the woman some ice to put on her cheek.

"Here."

"Thank you." She sighed, putting the ice on her wound.

There was a knock on the door and it opened wide, "My father has agreed to listen to you." Said Arthur proudly. Each person in the room scrambled to their feet to make their way to the court room.

Hunith begged the King to go to Ealdor and Katie was both astonished and disappointed in Uther when he told her 'No.' Arthur and Merlin felt the same way. Katie immediately left for the castle roof. She needed to breath, to get out of the castle.

Anger was welling up inside of her and if she didn't calm down she would do something stupid, like break a vase while Uther was in front of her (not that, that ever happened). "Are you alright?" Asked Arthur, in his usual wooden way.

"Just fine." Katie lied.

"I know it's hard but we have to do as he says." Arthur explained, sighing dramatically.

Before she could rebuke the man, they heard a voice, "Arthur?" Merlin's quiet voice startled Katie and she felt a strong pang of guilt.

Arthur apologised to him and Merlin thanked him for everything. "You'll be coming back?" Arthur half asked, half demanded.

"She's my mother." Merlin almost whispered. Katie felt a sudden and unexpected desire for the man. _He really _is_ a good man. _She shook it off quickly.

Although the older man acted as though he didn't care, he really did. Merlin left with a simple, "Thank you, sire." before bowing his head at Katie. "Lady Kathryn." He rushed off of the roof.

Katie smiled at her old friend. "I have to go, don't beat yourself up." She patted him on the shoulder and left for Gwen's house. Leaving Arthur alone and wishing he could do something.

Katie knocked on the door gingerly and waited for Guinevere's soft, "Come in."

The woman walked in and smiled. "Lady Kathryn." Breathed Gwen, curtseying.

"None of that, Gwen." She smiled. "Will you help me?"

"With what?"

"Helping Hunith. I intend to go and try to help the village. I know your father was a blacksmith, I'm sure he passed some knowledge of the art down to you, and I can fight. I understand if you do not wish to come, I thought I would just make sure." Explained Katie, looking around the small house.

"It seems you have similar thoughts to Morgana. She has already been to see me." Gwen grinned, turning to pull out a pile of armour from a large chest. "You best change, you will not be able to fight in a dress." She laughed.

"You have no idea." Muttered Katie rushing out of the house and towards her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie reappeared at Gwen's house in trousers and a baggy shirt, her hair tied up and looking ready for a long journey. Merlin looked dazed. Morgana was stood in front of the door and Gwen was stood beside him. "You would do the same for us." One woman said as Katie entered.

Merlin stared at the new entrant and raised his eyebrows. "You're coming, too?"

Katie shrugged. "Why?" He asked, Morgana and Gwen wanted to ask the same question.

"I'm a good fighter, you'll need my expertise. Plus, this means I get a free favour off of you." Katie grinned and Merlin laughed nervously. "Well, lets get your mother and go." She added, before moving out of the man's way. The man walked past her and grinned before leaving and shutting the door.

"Alright, why are you coming?" Morgana asked as Merlin went out of earshot.

"Exactly the reasons I said." I lied. _Because if he is my destiny I have to make sure he doesn't die on me._

They soon made their way towards Ealdore. Morgana and Gwen took a horse each but Katie offered hers to Hunith, "I can't, Lady Kathryn."

"You have no choice in the matter." She replied kindly, "Besides, I need a walk." She helped the woman up. "Merlin?" She turned to the boy.

"I shall walk too." He smiled.

"Take my other horse." Katie demanded. "I don't even know why I have two." She grumbled.

"You-"

"I will not hear it. I have walked all over the country. Now get up on Dandelion or else." Katie half laughed, half threatened. Gwen and Morgana giggled to themselves.

Merlin obliged, reluctantly. The gang trotted and walked for hours. Katie started to feel more and more tired, her feet started dragging. The man in the group hung back. "Swap with me." Merlin told her softly.

"No, I'm fine." Katie said stubbornly, although she was starting to feel light headed.

"I'll walk beside you."

"No." Her breathing was ragged.

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

_Because I need to protect you. _"You evidently don't know me very well." She gasped for breath and sat on the floor.

Merlin held out his hand. "Come on."

"Brings a new meaning to 'if you can't beat them, join them.'" She breathed, taking the man's hand, pulling while spinning in the air and kicking the air over the horse's head.

Merlin blushed as she sat as close as possible to him. Katie's cheeks burned and she moved forward feeling something she only had _heard _existed on a mans body.

The group trotted along together before stopping for the night, in the middle of a forest.

Katie tossed and turned, she was as comfy as she could possibly be, on the forest floor, but the prospect of someone (or something) ambushing the group was keeping her awake.

She eventually threw the covers (well, a blanket) off of her and went to sit by the dieing campfire. "Palnae." She whispered, her eyes turned hazel and the fire burned brighter, showering her with warmth.

"Hey." A quiet voice greeted the girl. At first she panicked slightly, before realising it couldn't be anyone threatening or she would have already been killed and it couldn't be anyone who didn't know her secret or they would be overreacting.

"Hi." She smiled, turning to see Merlin.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, admiring the fire as he sat down.

"No, forests make me nervous. You?"

"I've grown used to a bed." He laughed nervously.

There was a short awkward silence where Merlin just stared at the girl who was staring at the fire. "Thank you." He said suddenly, startling the woman.

"For what?"

"Everything, letting my mother have your horse, letting me have your other one, coming to help the village."

"I'm led to believe that if it was the other way around then you would do the same for me." She sighed, "I guess you'll prove them all right, one day." She threw another stick into the fire. "I'm just sorry that Uther didn't send you anymore help and that Arthur didn't come."

Merlin smiled sadly, "He is the prince, he has to do what his father says."

Katie hummed, dissatisfied, in reply.

"Tell me about yourself." He said. "I'm afraid I know nothing of your background." He smiled.

"There's not a lot to tell." She lied.

"Of course there is." He smiled, not taking the 'I don't want to talk about it' hint in her voice.

She was silent for a little while, _He's your destiny, you can tell him. _"Ok," she sighed, getting herself comfy, "well-" She suddenly stopped, hearing a snap of a twig. "Wait here." She demanded.

Katie unsheathed her sword and twirled it in the air, getting used to it again. She took a defensive stance and stalked off towards the noise. Merlin appeared beside her.

"What are you doing?" She mouthed.

Before he spoke she placed her index finger on his lips. He crossed his eyes looking down at her finger, hoping the darkness would stop her from seeing his face turn bright red. She placed the same finger on her own lips and gave him a 'keep quiet or die' look.

They moved forward, Merlin holding his sword awkwardly. There was a noise and Katie separated from Merlin, without even realising it.

She heard the sound of a sword hitting air. "Merlin?" She whispered. She then heard a voice, much huskier than the boy's. "Merlin." She started running towards the two voices, ready to strike anyone in her way.

She found the two men and stopped when she noticed who it was, "Arthur?" The man smiled and she embraced him tightly, slightly worried about how she had reacted to Merlin's potential death.

"Don't ever do that to me again." She whispered into Arthur's shoulder, ignoring Merlin's awkward and slightly sad glances at the pair. She finally let the prince go and dragged them back to the campfire.

She looked at Merlin and decided she should retire to bed to give the men time to talk. "I'm off to bed, good night." She grinned at Arthur, "It's good to see you." She meant it in a friendly 'we're gonna need all the help we can' get way, not that Merlin and Arthur took it that like that.

She tried to sleep but heard Arthur say, "How far is it to Ealdore?"

"A few hours walk."

"How many men does Kanan have?"

"Um, I'm not sure. From what my mother says, I think as many as forty." There was a pause, "Thank you."

"You better get some sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow." Katie did not doubt a word Arthur said.

Please review, the more reviews I get the quicker I will write. Saying that I won't be writing anything till the end of next week, very busy weekend I'm afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

Katie wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but the feel of someone's hand on her shoulder woke her up. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at a tired looking figure above her. She smiled at Merlin, "'Morning."

"We're going to leave soon, you better pack up." He smiled, forcefully.

"Ok." She murmured, slightly confused. _What have I done, now?_

She sorted herself out and got her things ready. Merlin wouldn't take her horse and she eventually decided to ride alone.

She couldn't be bothered with stroppy men. Except she _was_ bothered.

Merlin refused every time she asked him to join her on Dandelion (both noticed how no one else offered him a space on their horses) but gave in once he almost fell over.

The journey seemed to take forever but then they heard someone scream. Arthur sped up and galloped towards the sound. Arthur sent an arrow at Kanan. The rest of the group followed quickly, and attacked, Hunith stayed out of the way.

Arthur got off of his horse and attacked one man, Merlin followed suit. He ran at someone and they started fighting, he used magic to beat him.

Morgana, Gwen and Katie got off of their horses to help. Morgana stopped someone from killing Arthur. Katie wished to fight someone but before she could they were leaving the village, threatening the villagers.

Katie felt the same admiration for Arthur as she had many years previous, when he first became a Knight of Camelot.

Merlin noticed her glances at his master and frowned, _Surely you never believed anything could possibly happen between you two? She might be a sorceress but that doesn't mean she feel anything more than comradely towards you._

They all jumped off of the horses and stared at the scene before them, a mass of villagers who looked terrified and were sobbing profusely. Merlin spotted someone who he, at first, seemed to have some sort of fight with, Katie was ready to stand by him against the villager but before she knew it they were having a less-than-manly hug. She almost felt jealous of the boy the young warlock was hugging.

"Merlin, gather the villagers. I need to speak with them." She heard Arthur demand.

Merlin replied but she didn't hear what he said. "Now, Merlin. There isn't much time." Arthur insisted.

Katie watched as the villagers gathered around Arthur, there was only one person who looked angry about the Prince's speech and that was the boy Merlin knew.

Arthur spouted words about fighting for one's community, standing against Kanan and so on. Merlin watched him in awe. His friend was the only one who didn't want to fight. After the villagers dispersed, Merlin ran after the boy.

Katie stayed back, she hadn't had a good past with strange villages. Hunith led her to her house and gave the girl a drink of water. "Here." The woman sighed, sitting beside Kathryn.

"Thank you." The girl smiled, taking a sip.

"No, thank you. I can't tell you how much it means to me and Merlin that you are here." She grinned.

"You have a very good natured son. I came because he needed my help _and _he is pleased that Gwen, Morgana and Arthur came too." Katie replied, rationalising it in her head.

"It's more than that. Don't tell him this but I think he- Never mind. Your presence here means the world to him." Hunith walked into her kitchen leaving Katie wanting more. _She thinks he what?_

Katie walked out of the little house and towards the centre of the town, where Morgana and Gwen were talking to the villagers, Merlin was stood nearby greeting old friends and neighbours. Katie didn't want to disturb anyone.

Although she had no idea why she had annoyed Merlin, she didn't want to ask him what she had done. She had some irrational fear she had done something she didn't want to face up to. Katie decided she would go and chop some would instead, _be useful for a change. _She didn't even care where Arthur was for once, Merlin was the only person on her mind, which angered her a little more.

She took an axe, so no one would suspect her for sorcery and found someone else by the trees. He was mumbling to himself. "Hello." Katie greeted, less-than-happily.

"Ah the Lady Kathryn." He replied coldly.

"Yes, you're Merlin's friend aren't you? I'm sorry we haven't been-" She soothingly replied.

"Yes and I suppose you consider him a friend too, don't you?" He shouted sarcastically, rudely interrupting her.

"Well, yes."

"And then you order him about like Arthur and-" He started shouting but it was the last straw.

"You hold your tongue!" She shouted, withholding the magic about to leap from her finger. "I have only ever been a friend to Merlin. I do not treat him like Arthur because he is not my servant. Understood?"

The boy in front of her nodded stiffly. "You would treat him differently if he was your servant though, wouldn't you?"

"I would because I would have to. The King would never allow me to get to close to him." She replied regrettably.

"You're like him, aren't you?" He scoffed.

"Who?"

"Mer-lin." He said slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She faked innocence, it didn't work.

"You wouldn't be friends with him if you weren't like him." He growled.

"So why are _you_ friends with him?"

"Because I've known him forever, he's my best friend, _I_ actually like him."

"Well I like him too!" Katie yelled.

"Will!" A voice from afar called for the boy opposite the Lady.

Katie turned and walked away finding the biggest tree she could knock down. "I just met your _friend _Lady Kathryn, Merlin." Will growled.

"What did you say to her?" Merlin asked softly.

"What do you care?" Will scoffed.

"Will, what did you say to her?" There was desperation in the young warlock's voice and eyes.

"You like her, don't you?" He scoffed again.

"Where did she go?"

"You know she'll never like you back, she's the King's Ward!" Will screamed as Merlin walked in the direction Katie might have gone. After a few moments Will thought, _I'm sorry, Merlin. I'm trying to save you from heartbreak._

"Katie?" Merlin's soft and apologetic voice reached the girl and she stopped chopping. Even though she could have chopped the tree using magic, the girl was too angry and needed to do something manual.

"What _is _it Merlin?" She asked exhaustedly, putting the axe on the ground.

"Whatever he said, Will didn't mean it. He doesn't trust royalty and I guess…" Merlin drifted off.

Katie stared at him and looked away. "Do you think I'm only friends with you because… well, because of what we can do?" She asked sadly.

"I don't see why you'd be friends with me any other way." Merlin replied, not to say 'because you a the King's Ward' but to say 'I'm not that great a person.'

"Argh!" She yelled in anger, chopping the tree down automatically. "You really think that?" She asked angrily, moving the tree so it wouldn't drop on a nearby house. He gulped. "Idiot!" She yelled.

Merlin looked hurt. "No, no, no. Not you. Me." She explained hastily. "_I'm_ the idiot. I am friends with you because you a great man and I have made you feel _worthless_."

Katie left Merlin where he was, a little confused.


	7. Chapter 7

**I've only just realised that I have never given any credit to the creators of 'Merlin.' I do not own any characters except Katie. I do not own episode 10 of the first season of 'Merlin' either. I do not wish to be sued :D **

**I also have no idea how old Arthur is in 'Merlin' so I'm just guessing he's about twenty. This is a tad fluffy, I'm interested as to who you all prefer Katie with. Arthur or Merlin? Obviously you all know her destiny but it doesn't mean she goes straight to Merlin.**

That night Katie fell asleep quickly but was awoken by voices. Arthur and Merlin were talking. She couldn't understand what they were saying, they were talking too quietly, but she could tell that it was a friendly conversation, not one where Arthur put Merlin down.

The next morning the group were abruptly awoken by Merlin. He was trying to help his mother cook some breakfast and he dropped a pan in true Merlin style. Surprised she hadn't woken up earlier Katie decided to get up and help, unlike the rest of the group who moaned and turned over to go back to sleep.

"No, you are a guest in this house." Hunith told her and shooed the girl away. Merlin smiled apologetically as Katie decided to go and set up a training ground outside.

He looked at his mother and she smiled, "Go." She whispered and he did as he was told.

Merlin smiled as he saw the girl. She was staring off into the distance, holding a small piece of wood. He walked up beside her.

"It's so peaceful here. It's beautiful. I don't know how you ever left." She spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the tranquillity of the village.

"I left before anyone could find out about me, but yes it was hard."

"I envy you Merlin." She sighed.

"You envy _me_? The Lady Kathryn envies _me_?" He laughed quietly.

"Leaving your friends and family because you _want_ to save them? I envy _that_." She took in a deep breath of fresh cold air and sighed.

"Why do you say that?" _Finally, I may find out about her past._

"I was born into a wealthy and sophisticated family. They had very close ties to the King." She started, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. "Gaius has never gone into proper detail but my house was burned down, suspicious circumstances. I have the feeling I caused it. I was three years old. I was given to the King and he gave me to Gaius. He said that he didn't want another child and wouldn't take me in. Arthur was only a year older than me and Uther was still damaged after his wife's death. Gaius took me in instead."

"But Uther took you back?" Merlin asked, confused.

Katie smiled, "He looked after me until I was about six. _Then_ Uther took me back, felt guilty I think. He treated me well but I felt safer with Gaius. I fell in love with Arthur" Merlin twitched and started blushing, Katie noticed, "when I was about ten." She laughed, "I called it love but I think it was just deep admiration. When I was thirteen Arthur and I asked for the King's permission for us to get married. Uther agreed on one condition, that we would wait another three years to have the ceremony. A few months after our betrothal I broke a vase, in front of the King."

"Well that's not too bad, is it?" Merlin asked.

"It is, if you are no where near said vase." She sighed. "He had a whole investigation and decided I was a sorceress. It was true of course but I left before they could find that out. I said goodbye to no one and left in the middle of the night. I travelled with gypsies for five years and decided to return."

"Why?" He turned to look at her, finally.

"I found out my destiny and I decided I needed to follow it." She smiled, looking at the boy.

"Is that the only reason?" A pang of jealousy coursed through him.

"Well I wanted to come back to see Uther, Morgana, Arthur and Gwen too."

"Can I ask what your destiny is?" He returned her smile, finally.

"Merlin?" Gwen's soft voice echoed around the quiet yard. The pair turned to look at the girl. "Breakfast's ready."

Merlin sighed as the girl went back in the house. Katie laughed quietly, "I guess you'll just have to find out."

They walked back to the house together. Arthur was the only one not up and dressed. Katie kicked him in the side softly. "Wake up, sleepyhead." Arthur's reply was a groan and mumble as he pushed off his blankets. He washed himself and started to eat his breakfast.

Merlin helped him get dressed. Katie watched them, feeling slightly angry that Arthur was still treating Merlin like a servant in his own home.

"Still can't dress yourself?" Morgana teased.

"If you have a dog you don't fetch the stick yourself. No offence." Arthur replied.

"None taken." Merlin confirmed.

"Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast." Hunith told the Prince, handing him a bowl.

"Didn't I? Thank you." He forced out. He then gave the bowl to Gwen while Hunith was out of sight.

Katie left before the rest of her friends she wanted to hit something, hard. She had her bow and arrow with her so that she could do some target practise, _preferably with Arthur's head. _

She sent arrow after arrow flying. Eventually, she heard all of the men leave their houses and make their way to the yard. Katie walked back to find Arthur already training his 'troops.'

She stood by Morgana and Gwen, "Need any help?" She asked.

"No, we're ok here thank you. Maybe Merlin, Arthur or Hunith need help." Morgana said.

Katie nodded, making her way over to Arthur.

"Can I help?" She asked.

"Thank you but I have got it covered." He smiled, noticing her disappointment. "Maybe Hunith needs help."

"Ah yes with the cooking. The only thing I'm terrible at." She grumbled. Arthur stared after her, worried he'd upset his ex-fiancé.

Katie tried cooking, she was awful. As a person and when she was fighting she was quite graceful but put against ingredients and a mixing spoon, all hell broke loose. After a bowl of flour was dropped and Hunith started to loose her patience, Merlin stuck his head around the door. "Do you want to come and give me a hand?"

"God, yes." Katie replied, literally running out of the door. "What are we doing?"

"Chopping wood." He shrugged."Ah, exotic." She said sarcastically, smiling.

They reached the trees and Will appeared, Katie made sure Merlin's old friend couldn't see her, she didn't want a re-match of the day before. "Why have you got that?"

"Why do _you_ think? We need wood." Merlin laughed.

"We both know you don't need _that _to fell a tree."

"And look what happened, I almost flattened old man Simmons."

"Yeah well he deserved it." Will smiled and Katie re-appeared, tired of their strange banter.

"Good morning, William." She said coldly.

"Lady Kathryn." He replied, surprised.

"She knows. It's ok." Merlin sighed.

"_She_ knows but Arthur doesn't?"

"_She _has a name." Katie folded her arms angrily.

"Sorry Katie." Merlin replied, smiling sadly. Will raised his eyebrows.

"I'll leave you to it Merlin. I'll see if Arthur wants a hand." She told the boy walking away. _Arthur doesn't need a hand, you should have stayed, idiot. I don't want Merlin to have to choose between me and Will._ She thought.

"'Katie'?" Will asked.

"Yes. Why are you being like this?" Merlin asked angrily.

Katie ignored the rest of the conversation. She was going to help someone whether they liked it or not.

**If you review I will write faster :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm not going to be updating very often from now on because 1. I have two stories on the go and 2. I'm moving away to University so unfortunately I'm going to be very busy but I promise I'll try to update as much as possible.**

"Whoa there." Katie said, as someone almost decapitated her. She would have been more impressed if she hadn't been walking behind the bloke who had a very large back swing. Arthur almost ran towards Katie.

"Oh, no. My dearest apologies, Lady Kathryn." The man bowed low.

"What is your name?" She asked kindly.

"O-Oliver." He stammered.

"Don't worry, Oliver, no harm has been done. Just don't swing it back so far, you'll find you have more controlled blows that way." She advised.

Arthur looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She half laughed. "Let me help." When Arthur looked like he was going to say 'no' she added, "Please?"

He groaned, "Fine." But there was a hint of a smile on his lips.

Katie helped as many men as possible, even ended up practising with them, a few of them had ever even held a sword before.

Arthur announced that the men could have a break, they sat on the ground exhaustedly. Katie went to help dish out the food and get water for them. Her anger at Arthur was pushed aside for admiration that he was trying so hard to help the village.

Merlin re-appeared and homed in on Katie. "Sorry about Will."

"_You _always are _he_ never is." She sighed and had the strangest urge to kiss him.

Merlin blushed. She walked inside and heard Arthur and Merlin talking outside the kitchen window. She didn't want to intrude. Hunith evidently did. The woman turned to the window and watched while Katie minded her own business.

The girl took out a huge pot of food and started spooning out ladles full into each villagers bowl. She stole a glance at Merlin and sighed, he looked so confused and wished she could help.

Gwen and Morgana walked back into the hut, followed closely by Merlin all looking for a bowl. "Is everything alright, Merlin?" Asked Gwen.

"Fine." He smiled.

"Probably troubles of the heart." Morgana laughed pretending to faint.

Merlin just smiled bashfully.

"Ahh the Lady Kathryn has bewitched you." Gwen grinned. "Understandable, she is a beautiful woman." She added when Merlin turned to look out of the window.

"But her heart belongs to Arthur." He sighed.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure." Morgana said and Merlin turned to look at her. "I mean she wouldn't come to save just anyone's village."

"She is… generous."

"That's not what she told me." Gwen piped up. "She told me on the road it was every person for themselves."

"That was on the road." Merlin replied.

"She still lives by it. At least that's what she told me. And I don't think anyone would give up both their horses in favour of walking."

"She walks a lot." Merlin replied. Morgana and Gwen hummed with scepticism

"Here you go girls." Hunith passed them a bowl each and the two women left. "You know, they have a point."

"Mother…" Merlin groaned.

"She seems very fond of you. Plus, you like her." Hunith grinned, she had started to worry that Merlin would never find anyone.

Merlin was about to protest but gave in, grabbing a bowl and making his way to Katie. She was having a conversation with Will and as he was about to reach them she walked off.

**00000**

Just after Merlin had moved away from the window, Will had made his way over to Katie. "What are your intentions with him?" He sighed, knowing it sounded a little odd. Katie carried on giving food to the villagers while they spoke.

"Are you his father?" Katie replied coldly.

"You said he was your friend but he doesn't think of you in that way. He _likes _you."

"And you don't trust me?"

"Don't take it personally I don't trust anyone near any King." Will shrugged and Katie actually didn't detest the boy for a few seconds.

"He is a very good man and I promise you I will never do anything to hurt him." Katie smiled bashfully.

"I guess that will have to do." Will replied reluctantly. "And what's the deal with you and the prince? Merlin's worried about it."

"He is?" Katie asked, suddenly angry at herself. "There is nothing to be worried about. Arthur is my friend and Merlin is-" She cut herself off.

"Is what?" Will asked, suddenly very interested.

She looked over at the boys house and sighed, he was stood in the door way, "He is… a servant." She finished tearfully, it hadn't been what she was originally going to say but it dawned on her that no matter what their feelings for each other she could not be with him. "Excuse me." She said as Merlin walked towards them and she walked away, towards the stables.

"What did you do this time?" Merlin asked Will.

"Yeah of course _I _did something. For your information, she upset herself. Talking about you. And do you know what, I was right about her. You my friend are just her servant." Will had misread her tears of helplessness for tears of anger that he was right.

Merlin followed her towards the stables and could hear someone crying, "Katie?"

"Go away Merlin." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Please, just go away."

"I'm not leaving until I know you are alright."

"I'm fine." She tried to say without crying.

"I don't believe you."

"God, Merlin! Do you not get it? Go, before I do something I will really regret!" She shouted threateningly.

"Get what?"

"That I- You- We- Argh!" She yelled. Merlin moved forward and looked at her, she was pacing furiously. She was mumbling to herself but he caught. "It can't happen, not till Arthur is King."

"What can't?"

"We can't!"

"'We?'"

"Yes as in you and I." She sighed.

"You're crying over _me_?" He asked a little bewildered.

She laughed harshly, "Everything is over you! But you're so blind you can't see that!"

Merlin opened his mouth, not quite sure what to say. He wanted to say 'Katie I have never felt this way so lets get married.' or something along those lines but nothing would leave his lips.

Katie cried out angrily and walked towards him quickly, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. Merlin didn't do anything but in no way was he going to stop it. Eventually, he leaned down and kissed back, finally closing his eyes and letting his hands hold her against him.

"I told you." She said letting him go.

"What?" He sighed.

"That I'd do something I'd regret." She replied and left quickly, their kiss still clinging onto her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin and Katie didn't speak for the rest of the day, in fact she would hardly look at him. She felt embarrassed and stupid, Merlin felt hurt and like he had been stabbed. Katie had promised she wouldn't hurt him and although she hated to admit it, she had already broken it.

That night Arthur called for a meeting with all of the villagers. He was trying to raise morale. Gwen stood forward saying that the women should be able to fight. Katie saw something in the look Arthur gave the servant and wondered what it could mean. To Katie's surprise he agreed that the women could fight. "It is your village…" She blanked out, her gaze moving to Merlin's bright face. "We fight for your freedom! We fight for Ealdore!" Arthur cried awakening her.

"Ealdore! Ealdore!" Came a chant. Katie joined in but looked at Will. He was sat in the shadows, brooding and angry.

Katie didn't immediately go to bed, she wished to help Gwen and Morgana finish the swords. After they could not see their hands in front of their faces they decided to retire to bed.

**00000**

Katie and Merlin were laughing and talking as they rode down a long and winding path. Except it wasn't Merlin see could see, it was Arthur. Arthur's face vanished and Merlin's took his place. They rode into a brightly lit glade and Arthur was stood there, surrounded by his guards. He pointed at Merlin and shouted "Warlock!"

Suddenly, Merlin was grabbed by the guards. She tried to reach for his outstretched hands but Katie was stuck to the spot. He was pushed to the ground in front of Arthur and Katie tried to push Arthur away but she couldn't remember how to use magic.

"Katie!" The warlock cried and Arthur looked at the girl, except he was now Uther.

"He will be punished." He growled, grinning sadistically and pulling up his sword. Just before he decapitated Merlin, Katie woke up.

**00000**

Katie was breathing heavily and sweating badly, when she awoke. She sat up quickly and threw off her covers. She walked towards Merlin's bedside and there he was breathing heavily and obviously distressed.

Katie put her hand on his arm and he immediately calmed down. "Shh." She whispered.

The girl watched the boy and felt awful. _It's better for him. Arthur won't be King for many years, nothing can happen. _

When Katie had told Merlin that she had done something she would regret, she hadn't meant she regretted kissing him. In fact it was one of the best and the most real kiss she had ever had, and she had kissed many a man. On the road sometimes, using force is not the best idea and being a woman had it's advantages.

What she had meant was, that she regretted making him believe that their relationship could be in anyway possible. To add to all that, the force of her feelings towards him terrified her. She knew she had to tell him but she couldn't bring herself to do it, how could he possibly understand?

She turned to look at Arthur, he looked positively peaceful in his sleep. She shook her head and Katie looked out of the window, it was almost dawn. She grabbed a dress, her unmentionables and her sword. She bathed in a river not far from the village, enjoying the freezing cold water, it made her feel alive. She had a lot of time to think and she got dressed before walking back to the village for some last minute practise.

The village started stirring after a while and Will went to find her. Katie was furiously attacking some invisible being. "You promised!" He shouted over her grunts and yells.

She stopped but did not reply.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him."

Katie didn't know what to say. "What would you have me do? Pretend that we can be together? I'm sorry but it would only hurt him more if Uther found out about us."

"So you _do_ like him?"

They stared at one another for a while. Neither said anything. "That does not matter anymore. What matters is that his mind stays clear of me." Katie turned away and looked at his house.

"Like that's ever going to happen." Will grumbled.

"We have bigger things on our plates than my relationship with Merlin."

"So you do have a relationship with him." Will said mischievously.

"Yes, friendship." Katie replied, sighing.

Later on she was looking over her armour, she had changed into a t-shirt and trousers. She was about to put it on when she caught sight of Hunith. The woman had nothing. Katie sighed and turned to the old woman. "Do you have any armour?"

"I shall be fine, dear." She smiled.

_No, then. _"Here, take mine."

"What? No, I couldn't." Hunith smiled. Merlin stood in the doorway of his house, he was about to sort out Arthur's armour when he had heard his mother so he listened in instead.

"Please, I don't need the armour. I have a lot of experience in battle and I have many means of defence. You don't even have a real weapon." Katie replied kindly.

"I can't take it."

"Take a part of it then. Please, I'll spread the rest around the village. I have more in the castle."

Hunith looked over the armour and Katie picked up the chain mail. "Please, I insist. I don't think Merlin would ever forgive me if something happened to you. And he needs armour of his own."

"You really care for him, don't you?" Hunith asked, not expecting an answer. Merlin rested his head against the doorframe and sighed.

"I do." He immediately stood up straight and Hunith grinned widely. "He is a very dear friend. But Uther wouldn't even like us to _be_ friends, I can't risk anything happening to your son." Katie smiled honestly.

The girl helped the woman put on the chain mail. "I never expected you do all this for us." Hunith was overwhelmed by Katie's feelings for her son and her generosity.

"I didn't either. But your son has changed me, he is a very good man and that is why I can't do anything to threaten his life _or_, in fact, his good nature." Katie smiled sadly and grabbed everything but her helmet. "I better give this stuff out."

Merlin hid as Katie rushed past. She didn't know why she had told Hunith everything she had. She guessed it was because Hunith was Merlin's mother and in some way she was telling him.

Merlin walked into the house and grabbed Arthur's armour. "Did you he-"

"Everything." He replied, cutting off his mother.

Katie gave out pieces of armour and found Oliver, shaking nervously.

"Here." Katie handed him the last piece of armour she was willing to give out. "I know it's not much, but it's better than nothing."

It was the armour for over the shoulders. "Might stop you from swinging your sword back so far."

Oliver bowed low and Katie turned around and walked back to the house. She looked on the table, where she had left her prize possession. "Hunith? Where is my helmet?" She asked calmly.

"Sorry, dear."

"My helmet, where is it?" She demanded.

"Merlin took it."

"Where is he?"

"I'm sorry I don't-" Before Hunith could finish, Katie left to try and find the young warlock, imagining ripping off his head.

**Please review and I will promise to update asap. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Katie eventually found Merlin, holding the helmet looking for someone. "Merlin!"

"There you are-" He smiled, walking towards her.

"Get your hands off of that." Katie snatched the piece of armour from his hands, breathing heavily, she looked into the face of it and sighed. "Why did you take it?" She demanded, looking slightly teary eyed.

"I thought you had forgotten it, I was bringing it to you. I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again." He walked away feeling embarrassed and annoyed, blushing brightly.

"Merlin!" She turned to him and apologetically called after him.

He stopped but did turn to look at her at first. "I don't understand you. First, you act as though I've done something wrong before you've even got here. Then you seem to like me, then you kiss me, then you" He laughed sarcastically and Katie felt her eyes sting from shame, "tell me you regret it but then tell my mother _and_ Will that you like me and then, to top it all off, you don't trust me to hold onto a piece of your armour, which you have been giving out to strangers, and scream at me! So what Kathryn, what?" He turned again to storm off.

"It was my fathers!" She shouted and he slowed. "It's the only thing I own that was his. Every other item I have is worthless, I can buy a new sword, I can buy a new bow. It would pain me to do so but I would. I could never give this up. I can't even bring myself to do it to save someone's life." She scoffed at herself, Merlin was walking back to her, slowly. "And I'm sorry." She added, "I didn't mean to yell at you but this…"

"I understand, if I had anything of my fathers and someone took it I would have done the same thing." Merlin replied.

"I'm sorry about everything." She whispered, "And of course you haven't done anything wrong, I know too much information about my future for my own good. Plus I never actually told your mother I have feelings for you. And… well, I never said I regretted the _kiss_." Katie looked into the young warlocks bright eyes and felt something melt. He smiled crookedly and blushed.

"Merlin!" Arthur could be heard from the other side of the village and broke the mood instantly. "It's time to get ready."

"Duty calls." He smiled and moved closer before checking himself and walking back to his house.

"But, that… that I will regret." Katie whispered to herself as Merlin looked back at her grinning from ear to ear.

Katie put the helmet on and sighed. She walked back to the house and grabbed her sword, which was already in it's scabbard, and tied it around her waist she then placed her arrows and bow on her back. "Where is the rest of your armour, Kathryn?" Asked Arthur.

Merlin looked at her and blushed. "I gave it to the villagers."

"You did what?"

"They need it more than I do. I'll be fine. Let's face it I have way more experience fighting than… even _you_ Arthur."

"You need protection."

"And I have it." Katie smiled knocking on her helmet.

"I can't convince you to take some of mine."

"I can't take your armour. You're too valuable."

"Take Merlin's then." Arthur suggested and Merlin gave him a strange look, "What?" Laughed Arthur.

"I'm sorry but he's too valuable, too." She blushed and Arthur raised his eyebrows at her. "Right, I'm off so I guess the only thing I can say is… don't die. Either of you." She left quickly to let Merlin and Arthur talk, preferably not about her.

Katie felt sick, she always did before a battle. She was to stand at the back ready to fire arrows at all of the intruders. Just as she was ready she heard, "Is something going on between you and Merlin?" Arthur's voice startled her.

"Arthur you scared me."

"Because if there is you better end it soon. My father will not appreciate that you are together and I don't want to loose a perfectly good servant." There was jealousy in his voice and eyes.

"O-Of course there isn't." Katie choked. "D-Don't be so stupid. He… he's just a friend." She sighed.

"Don't let it become anything more." He warned and then left.

Katie prepared herself again but this time her mind was crowded and swimming with unspeakable fears and questions. She had to make a decision. Brake Merlin's heart over and over again as they became closer or leave, until Uther's reign was coming to an end. Neither seemed particularly appealing to her.

She had only just made up with Arthur… Arthur. She had messed him around for years, it surprised her that he bothered with her still.

And then Merlin, the boy who was her destiny, the boy she had originally described as 'not her type' and she was yet again trying to keep him happy. The last few days had been a whirlwind. Katie sighed, she had never liked someone so much in such a short time. Merlin was different, Merlin was everything she wanted, nay, needed. He was… her destiny and she finally understood why.

"My Lady! They are coming." Oliver woke the girl up from her thoughts.

"Thank you. Are you scared?" She asked him.

"Terrified."

"Don't be, I've got your back. Wait for my commands."

Oliver grinned and nodded, taking his position. They stood still, they were behind a mound of earth waiting for the barrier to go up and the fire to light. Katie hoped that everything would go to plan and took in a long, deep breath.

They group heard the sounds of hoofs galloping towards them. Someone shouted something and the barriers went up but there was no fire. _What's taking Morgana so long?_ Thought Katie.

"Get ready." She whispered to the small band of men beside her. There was the sound of the trapped men shouting something and Katie saw a figure run over the soon to be battlefield.

Each of them got ready to fire their arrows and waited for her next command.

The fire in her heart grew as she waited, she looked at the men around her and felt ashamed that her family had brought this carnage onto their village.

**And I guess you'll have to wait till next chapter to see how things turn out. Alright you know how the end of the episode went but you don't know what Katie's going to do. So review until your fingers have blisters on them… well that sounded slightly threatening. **

**Oh and just so you know, whatever Katie does we are nowhere near the end.**


	11. The end of Part One: Chapter 11

The fire suddenly burned brightly. "Fire!" Katie yelled and arrows shot across the sky hitting a few men. Katie grimaced, "Fire at will." She told them and sent another arrow flying as the other villagers ran from their cover, yelling, led by Arthur.

Arrow after arrow escaped Katie's clutches and hit time after time. She eventually turned to Ollie, "Now, you're in charge." And pulled her sword from her scabbard to join the main event.

Immediately she decapitated one man, she kicked another in the face and then kneed him in the balls. She proceeded by stabbing him through his chain mail and through is heart.

Katie spotted Merlin and smiled sadly, she was glad he was preoccupied and couldn't see the path of destruction she was creating.

She used a man as a hobby horse and pushed herself over him, only to grab him around the neck and slice his throat. Arthur raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged. She stabbed someone else in the back and felt someone behind her. As he was about the strike she flipped forwards and turned. He lunged at her and she took her chance, she wound her sword around his until she hit his hand and the sword went flying. She showed no mercy and threw her sword into his heart.

Katie grabbed the sword once again and turned towards Arthur, he was busy battling someone so she looked for Merlin. He was stood with Will watching the fight.

"There's too many of them." Will said ominously.

"Not for me." Merlin replied.

Katie rushed to his side. Merlin grinned, "Cumae teurin." He lifted his hand and a small tornado appeared.

Katie shook her head and took his hand, she repeated the incantation and together they made a huge tornado that swept away the invaders of the village. Arthur stared at their holding hands.

"Pendragon!" Came a cry from behind them all and Katie pulled her hand back from Merlin's.

They all watched as Arthur fought Kanan. Arthur succeeded quickly and the villagers cheered. "Who did that?" He asked angrily, staring at Merlin, Will and Katie.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"That gust of wind, it was one of you three and that could have only been summoned by magic." Arthur glared at the three.

"Watch out!" Will cried, throwing Arthur out of the way of something, no one could see.

Kanan was lead with a crossbow in his arms. No one had realised he hadn't died yet. Will turned over he had the arrow, that was supposed to hit Arthur, in his chest.

Will was taken to his house and led on his table. "That's twice, I've saved your life."

"Twice?" Arthur asked.

"I was the one who summoned the wind."

"It was you?"

"Yeah, what you gonna do, kill me?" Will said through his pain.

"No, of course not." He sighed, knowing that the boy was going to die anyway.

Everyone left but Katie and Merlin, she took off her helmet and stared down at the dieing boy, "Why did you cover for me? You don't like me." She asked.

"I figured you're going to have to say alive if you're going to look after Merlin for me."

"You are a good man William. Here." Katie whispered something and his pain lessened.

Katie nodded at Merlin and left him.

"Why were you holding his hand?" Arthur asked, he was waiting outside the door.

"Because, I thought we were all going to die." Katie replied.

"And you went to _him_?"

"We were a long time ago, Arthur. And it may be one of the last times I see him."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I am going to leave once again. Not for long, just for a while."

"Why?"

"One day you'll understand that sometimes you have feelings for people that cannot be revealed to anyone, especially not to our King. I can not explain fully but it is the only way I will not constantly hurt Merlin and it's the only way I can't jeopardise his job." Katie sighed.

Arthur sighed not wanting to know the answer to the question in his mind, _Do you love him?_ "Will you tell him? That you're going." He said instead.

"He will tell me to stay."

"And I wouldn't?"

"You know better than to argue with me. Plus I figure it wouldn't make any difference to you if I wasn't here anymore. I mean I have already left you once."

"It does make a difference. I missed you. I still do, you aren't the girl I remember." He smiled.

"She is still here. She's just a little different now." Katie grinned and patted his shoulder as she left.

There was a huge funeral for each of the men of Ealdor. Merlin and Arthur spoke and Katie stared at them.

She decided she had to leave. For a little while at least.

When she finally found him alone, in his house, she decided it would be best to tell him. She couldn't do what she did to Arthur to him.

"Hey."

"Hello." Merlin replied, looking into the window and out to where the funeral had been held.

"I thought I should tell you, I'm leaving." She sighed and they turned to look at one another.

"What? Why?"

"Just for a little while." She explained and he looked at the floor, she lifted his head by his chin. "I promise you, I will return. You _will_ thank me later. You will take Delilah back to Camelot with you and she will be your horse. I am already packed and am leaving tonight."

"Does Arthur know about this?" He sighed shaking his head.

"Yes."

"How do I know you will return?" He asked, sadly.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed him, he opened his mouth slightly and lent down. Merlin put his hand on the back of Katie's head and she did the same, pressing their faces closer. Their tongues touched and sent a shiver down each of their spines. Their first kiss had been quite innocent but that one was full of passion that Merlin didn't even know he had.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily into each others mouths. "I'll return because I'll want to do that again." She laughed. They were about to kiss again when she slipped away from his grasp and went to find her horse.

She left, looking back at the village once, imagining that Merlin was staring after her.

_You've done the right thing. You won't regret it. _She promised herself, hating herself. _You'll be back._

**I was actually going to wait to do the next part but the first episode of season 3 was just a perfect place for her to return so I will be carrying on immediately which brings me to a warning that if you haven't seen episode one of the new series there are going to be spoilers. Please reveiw, every one means one hell of a lot to me.**


	12. Part Two: Chapter 12

**You know the drill, I own Katie and her past and that's it. I do not own Episode one of Series 3 this will be and AU version as always and as always, enjoy. I just need to add that I know this is chapter 12 again but for some reason this was deleted so I'm uploading it again.**

Arthur rode on one of his trusty horses, followed by a band of guards, and Merlin. They galloped through strange countryside, Merlin wouldn't stop whining and had decided to resort to calling Arthur "Dollop head."

They were trying to find Morgana, the woman had vanished over a year ago and Uther was using all of his resources to try and find his ward. Arthur often contemplated over how Uther was using so many men to get Morgana back but no one had been sent to get Katie back, not like the first time she left.

Merlin whined as much as possible to _annoy_ Arthur. He missed the warmth of the castle and the musty smell it had, it beat galloping on his almost-ex's horse. Katie had been gone for over three years and Merlin missed her terribly, that horse was the only connection he had with her. She had only been around him for a few days but she had made a huge impact on him and he couldn't understand why.

The whole group moved forward, Merlin felt more and more miserable. They trotted through the forest, a strange mist hung over a glade they passed by, it was eerily silent.

There was a loud yell and out of the mist a gang of men ran at Arthur. As the gang of men ran at Arthur and his men there was a whiny from a horse to the right of them and the sounds of hooves. A girl flipped off of the horse and she pulled out a sword to make contact with the one aimed at the man she loved.

She shoved her sword into his chest and turn to grin at Merlin, "Miss me?"

"K-Katie…" Was all he could manage.

"You can thank me later." She laughed, making her way into the battle.

She noticed Arthur and he stared at her, "Kathryn?" He shouted.

"What can I say? I have good timing." She laughed. Katie hit one man with the hilt of her sword, in the face, and he felt back. She had missed the feel of bones breaking under her sword. She heard a scream as she absentmindedly stabbed a man.

After they had finished, a pile of wreckage in front of them, Arthur embraced Katie, "I missed you."

"You always do."

"You've been gone a while."

"How long? You loose track of the days on the road."

_Two years, five months and two days. _Thought Merlin, "Around two years." He shrugged.

"That long? I meant to come back sooner."

"How did you find us?" Arthur asked, dragging Katie's attention away from Merlin.

"Well, you and your men found my camping site, you stayed there for the night actually. I stayed in the shadows, I didn't want to be found straight away. I followed you here and it's a good thing I did."

"We would have survived."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." She laughed. Her face turned dramatically and she turned around.

"Kay-"

"Shh." She said covering Merlin's mouth with her hand. The contact sent electricity through her.

In the mist a figure moved towards them. She moved forward and Merlin instinctively reached out for her, grabbing her arm. Katie turned to look at who was holding her back and smiled reassuringly. _I'm not losing you again. _He thought at her, not bringing himself to say it.

Soon the figure was clear, it was Morgana. Arthur ran forward to get her and looked at Katie. She rushed forward, "Let me take her on my horse, I can get back to Camelot quicker than you. I'll meet you there."

Katie picked up the woman and placed her upon her horse. Katie got up and held onto both the reigns and Morgana. She rode quickly and avoided as many jolts as she could. Arthur and his group kept up at first but soon enough Kathryn vanished from sight.

Katie sped through the forest, egging her horse on and putting spells on her trusty stead to make her move faster. "Don't give up, not yet." She kept whispering, almost to herself.

Morgana seemed to be drifting off and Katie became more and more panicked. When Katie reached Camelot she took the, now completely unconscious, Lady Morgana to her room and fetched Gaius. "Gaius!" Katie yelled, once she burst into his quarters.

"Yes?" He asked worriedly, he turned to look at the door and paused, "Katie? You're back!" His grinned and Katie shook her head.

"Morgana's sick, she's in her room."

"You found her?"

"Arthur did. No time to explain." She rushed towards the other woman's room before Gaius could even process what was happening.

As soon as he arrived, Gaius got to work, checking over the woman.

Katie was shocked later on, when she saw Arthur and his men racing towards the citadel in pitch darkness. She had seen something move in the darkness and performed a spell so she could see what it was. "How'd they get here so fast?" She whispered. _They were at least a days ride away. _She ended in her head.

Arthur ran through the halls, dodging every guard. "Is she alright?" He asked the room, as he burst through the door.

"She has no_ physical _problems." Gaius replied solemnly.

Arthur sat by Morgana's bed and held her hand. Katie bowed slightly and left, thankful no one was asking any questions.

Merlin was pacing in his and Gaius's quarters. Katie had a hunch he would be in there and rushed towards the room. "Hi." She said as she walked in.

Merlin chuckled softly, "I thought I had only imagined you were back."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to return. I wanted to come back sooner but I-I had things to do."

"What kind of things?" He asked, surprisingly paranoid.

"It doesn't matter now, I'm back. Now, tell me everything that happened over the past… since I've been gone." She demanded, sitting on one of the benches.

Merlin stayed quiet for a little while. "Merlin, it's me. You can tell me anything." There was a pause and she guessed why he was so reluctant to tell her anything, "I left _you_, you were allowed to fall for someone else." She said nervously.

"You _know_?" He asked, horrified.

"I couldn't leave and not check up on you every now and then." She smiled forcefully. "Don't leave anything out."

Merlin started summarising the past two years, five months and two days since she had been gone. "Gwen and _Arthur_? You must be joking."

"I'm not, honestly. They are… in love." He averted his eyes as he said the last two words.

Katie put her hand on Merlin's, "I'm not leaving you again. I promise." She stared into his bright blue eyes and felt the same sensation she had felt when they had kissed for the first time. "And I'm sorry if I confused your feelings."

"No, it's fine. I'm not confused, you left and then you were fine with me seeing someone else." He said, looking at their hands, but not retracting his.

"No, I wasn't. I just don't want you to feel like you need to hide that sort of stuff from me. As soon as I heard about it I wanted to come back and fight for you."

"Why didn't you?" He asked, hurt.

"It wasn't time yet." She whispered.

"It's time now?" He laughed sarcastically, taking back his hand and standing up.

"It's _almost _time. I came back slightly early." She smiled reassuringly, trying to justify herself and failing miserably. Merlin wouldn't look at her. "I came back because I… I missed you. It was just luck that you camped near me, I was making my way back to Camelot when I heard your voice. I thought I was dreaming at first but you are the only person I know who would dare call Arthur a 'dollop head.'" Merlin softened and laughed quietly.

"I missed you too." He smiled, sadly, turning towards her. Katie stood up and smiled, walking towards hi slowly.

"You're thinner than when I last saw you. You're hair's shorter too." She observed wanting to touch said hair. He smiled warmly. "Has Gaius been starving you?" Katie asked, sort of concerned.

"No, I just…" He drifted off.

"Just what?" She smiled and he took a step backwards, realising how close she was to him. Katie's face screwed up and Merlin closed his eyes mentally shouting _I'm sorry_!

There was a sort of awkward silence. "I didn't think you were coming back." He almost whispered.

"I'll always come back. I told you I would." She smiled.

Gaius walked into the room and Merlin immediately looked towards him, glad for the extra person in the room. "Did she say anything?" He asked, too quickly.

"No, Merlin." Gaius sighed and stood by Katie, "Thank you for bringing her back. I'm glad you're back, too." He smiled at her, embracing the girl.

**Just so you know I will be uploading these very slowly because I'm at uni now and it is CRAZY! I will try to upload as much as possible.**


	13. Chapter 13

Katie went to visit Uther the next morning. She had stayed with Merlin and Gaius that night, in the spare bed. She walked in as Morgana walked out, a strange smile on her face.

Uther still had tear tracks down his face as Katie walked towards him. "Kathryn?" He asked, walking towards her quickly, arms wide open. "It is you, isn't it? I'm not dreaming that all my family is back together."

"Of course it's me and once again I ask for forgiveness for leaving without saying 'goodbye' again."

"You are already forgiven." He embraced his ward and for once Katie felt safe in his arms. "Where have you been this time?"

"Travelling, again. Not as much as last time but I promised myself I would return as soon as I could. I missed you terribly."

"And we missed you. I heard you brought Morgana back to us. I am forever in your debt." He kissed Katie's hand. "Your room is ready for you, we made sure we were prepared for your return."

Although she was happy to have been welcomed back so warmly something was bothering Katie. She couldn't think of what it was as she walked to her room but it was there, an annoying niggle in the back of her mind that told her she would have to be careful.

She entered her familiar bedroom quietly and breathed in the smell of damp. "It's good to be home." She whispered.

"It's good to have you back." Came an arrogant voice from behind the curtain. Arthur appeared and grinned.

"Arthur." She sighed. He walked forward and embraced her.

"Thank you for bringing Morgana back."

"My pleasure. You haven't changed a bit." She told him, admiring his well built figure.

"You certainly have. You haven't been travelling so much this time, have you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I mean, you're just… not as… you're more…" Looking at her figure.

"Choose your next words carefully, Pendragon." Katie growled.

"Beautiful. Than last time, you don't look like you've been through many bushes." He said quickly, too quickly. "Well, I best be off." He said, running out of the door.

Katie shook her head and walked towards the mirror. She had become a little chubby in her absence, thanks to a short stay at Lord Godwyn's palace. _That will not do._ She sighed inwardly.

There was a small knock on the door, "Come in." Katie sighed.

Merlin's head poked around the door and smiled apologetically. "Arthur says he's sorry."

"No he didn't." She sighed. The boy walked into the room nervously.

"Why would you think that?" He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

"Because he wouldn't have sent you to apologise for him and he won't believe he has anything to apologise about."

"Well he looked sorry for whatever it was he said."

"So you don't even know what he said."

"Well, um…"

"Don't worry Merlin. You can relax." Katie shook her head fondly.

They were silent for a little while. "Well, I guess I should-" Merlin started making his way to the door.

"Is that all you came to say?" She asked, furrowing her brows.

"I'm sorry, about yesterday." He said. "I didn't- I mean-"

"Merlin, stop. It's ok. I'm going to have to regain your trust and I know it will take a while. Don't apologise." She told him, sadly.

He looked like he wanted to say something else. "Is everything alright?" She asked sweetly.

He opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Kate cried.

A young girl walked into the room. "Good evening, Lady Kathryn." She bowed low. "I am your new maid." She looked terrified.

"I better go." Merlin smiled. "Lady Kathryn." He smirked as he left. As he opened the door he looked back at Katie sadly. He wished he could tell her what he had done, if anyone could have understood, it would have been Katie.

"What is your name?" She asked kindly, enjoying the look Merlin gave her.

"Louise, my Lady."

"First thing, Louise, don't call me my Lady, your Ladyship or Lady Kathryn. Call me Katie. Except when Uther's around then you know the drill." She nodded.

"Alright, Katie." Louise replied uncertainly.

"How old are you?" Katie asked.

"Sixteen." Louise smiled, slightly uncomfortably.

"Did Uther send you?"

"Sort of. He said you needed someone and the cooks sent me."

"The cooks did?"

"I have been working with them for two years. They said I would do better here." She smiled bashfully.

"Well I guess you could help me put my things away." Katie shrugged, slightly bemused. She hadn't had a maid in years.

She smiled at the girl and turned to the bag that someone had brought up for her from Gaius's quarters.

"I shall do it for you, my… I mean, Katie." Louise shook her head at herself and walked towards the bag.

Katie stood awkwardly, not sure what to do while the girl unpacked her bags.

Merlin stood on the other side of Katie's door a long time after he had left the room. He smiled, he had always admired Katie's kindness- especially to servants. He walked toward his and Gaius's quarters slowly. _What is wrong with you? _He thought angrily, _You have missed her terribly and dreamed of being with her for so long and know you can hardly be in the same room as her?… You can tell her what you did. She won't hate you. Man up._

He stormed into his quarters and slammed the door before walking into his room.

Gaius watched as Merlin walked by him. He didn't need to ask what was wrong. It was the same thing that had been upsetting him for last two years and five months. Katie. _At least he's not moping anymore. _Gaius sighed.

**Hope you enjoyed, I will try to update again during the Christmas holidays.**


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days were painful for all of the Kingdom. Uther was becoming ill. He kept seeing things and people who were not alive any longer. Merlin was pretty sure who was causing it but he wasn't positive, after all Katie had only just arrived when Uther started seeing things.

Katie was worried. Merlin was avoiding her completely and even though she knew Uther would be dieing soon, it was too quick. To top it all off, Arthur was refusing to take his fathers place.

Katie walked through the castle quickly. She walked past Merlin as she grabbed Arthur's sword, he was cleaning the prince's boots. They said nothing to each other but his eyes grew wide, he started to speak when she turned and walked away from him. Katie had chased Merlin throughout the castle day after day to try and find out what was wrong but he always refused to tell her anything.

She stormed past him, holding the sword and Merlin followed, "Lady Kathryn!" He started, audience I don't think I could even put down in words how angry this made Katie. She paused, feeling anger bubble up inside her like lava and growled slightly. She then walked faster than she had before, towards Arthur's room. Merlin followed in silence.

Just before she passed Arthur's room she flung open the door. He was sat at his desk, looking stressed. Arthur looked up at her and she threw his sword at him, knowing he would catch it, "Courtyard, now." She demanded.

"I haven't got-"

"I don't care." She growled. "Courtyard." Katie then walked away and Arthur's brow furrowed.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked Merlin.

Merlin could hear Arthur saying something but he wasn't listening, he was staring off after Katie. "Merlin!" Arthur yelled, the boy jumped. "Get my armour."

"It's only Katie." Merlin scoffed.

"You obviously have never seen one of our fights." Arthur responded, sighing.

Katie was waiting for him in the courtyard fully clad in armour with a sword in hand. Louise was stood nearby looking excited. Merlin stared at the floor as he walked into the ring with Arthur. "I assume there is a good reason for this." Arthur stated, taking his sword from Merlin.

"What happened to wanting to fight, just for the hell of it?" She said through her helmet, trying to sound like she was teasing him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Always." She replied. Arthur lunged and Katie hit away his sword.

She then lunged forward and their swords hit hard. "What are you playing at, Arthur?" She asked softly.

"Ah now I see, you want to tell me what an idiot I am." He growled.

They released each other and took a step back. "You need to take the throne. Camelot has no leader."

"It has a King as long as my father is alive!" He yelled, moving forward again and swiping just as Katie jumped back.

"That is not what I said. It needs a _leader_." She sighed moving towards him and stabbing. Arthur deflected it.

"I will not defy my father." He growled.

"You are not _defying _him. He is sick." Katie said kindly and almost desperately.

Merlin stared at her, his suspicions rising. Arthur yelled, grabbed her arm and flung her around so his sword was at her neck.

"What is wrong with _you_?" Arthur asked after a few seconds, holding his sword to her throat, more tearfully than angrily.

Katie said nothing but moved her head back so it was almost resting on his shoulder. She caught a glimpse of Gwen in the corner of her eye. "Go to her. Talk to her. She knows what's best for you." Katie whispered, a lump in her throat.

Arthur moved his arm down and walked away, taking off his helmet as he did so. Merlin stood still as Katie removed her father's helmet. He distinctly saw tear tracks and she wouldn't talk to Louise as she passed the girl her armour.

**00000**

Later that night Arthur sent Merlin to Katie with a message, "You're right." and even though Katie was the last person Merlin wanted to talk to, it was part of his job. He got to the door to Katie's room and hesitated, he took a deep breath, got ready to knock when he heard a voice inside.

"Katie?" Louise asked, her mistress was sat staring into the fire absentmindedly. Louise had been trying to talk to her properly ever since the fight.

"Hm." She replied.

"Can I ask you a question? If it's not too forward of me."

"Of course." Katie turned to look at her servant and smiled sadly.

"Why did you fight the Prince today?"

Katie motioned for the girl to sit beside her, next to the fire, the girl did as she was told. "Arthur and I have always been close. Have I ever told you that we were engaged to be married?"

Louise shook her head.

"Before I ran away from home I was meant to marry Arthur. I thought I loved him. I've always known what makes him tick and what calms him. Fighting has always cleared his mind and I know that today he needed clarity more than ever. Camelot needs a leader and he is more than qualified. He just needs some self belief, which is why I lost today."

"You lost on purpose?" The girl asked.

"I used to train with Arthur but, unlike him, I used my skills on the road and developed them further. He has never won in a fight against me. Today he needed to win."

"One win against you will give him all the self belief he needs?" Louise asked sceptically.

"It can make all the difference in the world to a desperate man." Katie sighed and stared back into the fire. "I just hope it worked." She whispered.

"You didn't answer him. When he asked what was wrong." Louise offered up.

"It will never be the same." She mumbled.

"What will never be the same?" The girl asked.

"You are too bold." Katie growled, a lump in her throat.

"Of course, I apologise my lady." Louise immediately stood up and collected the plates on the table, embarrassed. She then turned to leave.

"Louise," Katie started, looking away from the fire for a second, "I'm sorry. I just- It's- I'm sorry." She turned back to the fire again.

Louise left without another word and missed Merlin. Merlin didn't let the door shut and heard Katie whisper, "Merlin." To the fire.


	15. Chapter 15

**The words in bold and italics is the voice in Katie's head. I only own Katie and the voice.**

"My lady?" Merlin muttered.

"Merlin." She turned quickly and gasped, "You scared me."

"Arthur sent me."

"Of course he did. You wouldn't be here otherwise." She replied softly and stood up. "Well, deliver your message and you're job will be done."

Merlin paused, he stared into his ex-flame's eyes. "He… er… he said-" He stopped himself when he heard the sound of warning bells. Katie didn't wait for him to finish and rushed past. Merlin followed quickly and they both ran towards the stairs, Katie glanced out of a window, outside there was a huge army.

She stared down at the vast amounts of warriors. "Go and find Arthur. He will need your guidance." Katie instructed Merlin, before running towards her bedroom. She grabbed her armour and changed quickly.

She ran downstairs and outside the castle. Katie pulled out her sword as she leapt down the last few steps and stopped as she saw the army that she was faced with. An undead one. She knew her sword would not kill them but Arthur was in sight so she couldn't use magic.

Arthur looked up at her and glared, he made his way over to the girl. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"I'm helping you." Katie explained and then added, "Duck." He did as she asked and Katie decapitated a skeleton, who's head rolled away. The skeleton then followed the head trying to grab it in a comic way.

"No. Go and hide." Arthur instructed, staring at the odd scene in front of him.

"As much as it pleases me that you are leading these men, I will not do as you say." She said as she stabbed a different skeleton in the ribs.

After a while, Katie was still fighting the same skeleton, becoming more and more exhausted. Arthur was near to her still, looking worn out. "Where is Merlin, Arthur?" She asked, suddenly realising that the warlock had gone missing, she cut off the skeleton's arm.

"What? Why on Earth would you want to know where… oh." Arthur stopped himself.

"'Oh?'" She imitated. The skeleton reattached it's arm and started fighting her again as though nothing had happened.

"I see. You have feelings for _Merlin_." He grinned.

"No- I- I- Don't be silly." Katie replied.

"I see it now, of course you do. Why else would you try so hard to talk to him?" Arthur laughed, unaware of what he was doing to the girl.

Katie couldn't think of anything to reply with and suddenly felt something sharp stick into her arm. She screamed and the cut burned. Arthur stopped fighting _his_ skeleton to defend his old friend, "You'll be fine, Kathryn. Just fine." He kept repeating.

_**Hello again, Kate. **_"No." She whispered.

_**Yes, I'm back. Now I am going to weaken your pain, you won't die. I promise you. We still have a quest to complete. **_"I won't leave again." Katie said stubbornly, breathing through her pain.

_**If you keep speaking out loud, people will think you are going mad. **_And sure enough Arthur was staring down at Katie who was clutching her arm in a corner. The skeletons had vanished. "W-where did they go?"

"I don't know." Arthur sighed and picked her up.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Katie asked, the way the prince had picked her up felt quite intimate, he had one arm under her legs and one under her shoulders- supporting her back.

"I'm taking you to Gaius." He looked down at his ex-fiancé and smiled sympathetically. For the first time in a very long while Katie felt safe and put her head on Arthur's shoulder.

_**Don't get too comfy, my lady. I'll be taking you away from your beloved family and your precious Merlin soon enough.**_

Katie shuddered, Arthur just guessed it was from the pain.

"Hm, you'll be fine. However, the skeleton cut the muscle in your arm. Muscles take longer to heal." Gaius concluded after a long look at Katie's arm.

"What?" Katie exclaimed.

"Don't use your arm to often and it will heal quicker. I will do easy exercises with you so the muscle won't seize up. Give it time." Gaius patted her head and she sighed.

_I don't have time._ Katie thought. Terrified. She couldn't deny the voice in her head what it wanted or she would know about it. She had tried.

"You'll be able to fight and do whatever it is you do soon enough, my dear." Gaius smiled and hugged Katie. Arthur had left her in Gaius's capable hands and had gone to find Gwen almost as soon as they had entered Gaius's quarters.

Merlin appeared and stood at the door looking ashamed of himself.

"I need to go get some figwort. I'll be back soon." Gaius announced, excusing himself.

"What happened to you?" Merlin asked.

"A skeleton." Katie replied shortly.

"How bad is it?"

"It will take a while to heal, it got the muscle." Katie replied, looking at the floor. "I won't be able to fight for a little while."

"Oh." There was a long silence. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." She said knowing exactly what he meant but not wanting too let him off so easily.

"No I meant, I'm sorry I didn't trust you. That I thought it could have been you who was disturbing the King's mind. You can see my thinking though, you… appeared… when…" He slowed to a stop when he saw the glare that Katie was giving him.

"How dare you? How _could_ you? How could you ever think that I would do _that _to the man who took me in and cared for me? To _the King_? Do you not know me at all?"

"You know what? The truth is I don't! You were here for what, three days? And then you left. You then come back and I can't spend any time with you because Arthur needs me. How do you expect me not to suspect something?" He was pacing angrily.

"You should trust that I would never do that!" Katie yelled.

"How can I trust any part of you when you are so unpredictable?" Merlin screamed. Katie had never expected unpredictability to come into the argument. She knew she was, simply because there was a voice in her head telling her to do things.

"I can't tell you why I'm unpredictable." _**Be careful, or you know what I will do. **_"It's just part of me, I guess. You accepted me last time I was here. Why can't you this time?"

They were quiet for a little while. "Morgana left for one year, she came back as an evil witch. You left for over two years. Who knows what could have happened?"

_**Who knows indeed? **_The voice laughed. _**Smart boy. He shouldn't trust you. At least not while I'm here.**_

Katie got up and started to walk to the door, wanting shut out the voice, "A lot of things happened but nothing that I can change. I'm different, I'll admit." She felt a short jolt through her body and grabbed a table with her bad arm. She cried out and fell to the floor.

Merlin was at her side in seconds. He lifted the girl and walked her back to the bed. "I have to leave again, Merlin."

"What?" He asked, disappointment in his eyes, "You promised me."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's not safe for you to be around _me_!" She yelled 'me' as another jolt - this time longer and more painful- coursed through her body. _**You know, I don't actually enjoy doing that but you make it necessary.**_

"Katie!" Merlin led her down and sat by her side, clutching her hand.

"I have to leave, there is something I must do before I can settle down here." She groaned, breathing heavily.

When she had promised Merlin she would stay, the voice in her head had promised her that she wouldn't be going out on another quest. At least not for a long while. She hated having to go back on her word but she couldn't bare to think about what would happen to her if she betrayed the voice.

She had found the voice in a strange part of the forest just before she visited Princess Elena and her father. He had appeared in her head as she passed under a great stone archway. He hadn't left her since, she didn't know his name just that he was a powerful warlock with a deep voice.

**Just before I give you the wrong impression, we will be following Katie on her quest this time. Hope you enjoyed, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Katie retired to her room, she was exhausted. She led down and started to doze when the voice woke her up, _**Katie, there is no time for that.**_

_Please, give me a little bit of time, I need to sleep._

_**Right now, you need to pack. You can rest then.**_

"And then what?" Katie groaned.

_**Then before dawn I will wake you up, you will go to your horse and leave.**_

"Where are we going?"

_**I will tell you once we are away from Camelot.**_

Katie got out of bed and felt the voice leave for a little while. She was about to pack when she turned to her writing desk. She wrote four letters, wincing from the pain in her arm each time she wrote a new word, to Uther, Arthur, Gaius (she decided to give him the most obvious clue to her disappearance as possible) and Merlin.

She placed Uther's on her desk, for him to find and placed the rest on her bed, ready for distribution when she was leaving the castle. She packed quickly, knowing that the faster she packed the more sleep she would get.

Her sleep was a deep one and Katie hardly heard the voice when it woke her. She changed, picked up her bags and the letters and walked out of the door. As she rushed past each room she slipped each letter under each door. She stormed out of the castle and jumped on her horse. A boy yelled 'Hey!'

Katie looked at him and heard a sigh, _**Kill him.**_ The voice commanded.

"Boy, I am going for a very early ride, you wouldn't wish to keep me, the Lady Kathryn, from fields and fresh air would you?" She said kindly with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No ma'am."

Katie galloped away, _There is no need for violence when talking will work just as well._ She scolded the voice.

They rode in silence for a long time, Katie reached the end of the forest where it opened out into a wide field and the castle of Camelot was visible. "Alright. Where do we go now?" Katie asked, staring at her old home.

_**Carry on to King Cenred's kingdom. We won't be noticed. He won't care about a woman riding on her horse through the forests. He has more important things on his mind.**_

Katie didn't move and after a short pause asked, _I'm never going back, am I?_

_**That all depends on you, my dear. **_The voice replied maliciously.

She turned the horse away from Camelot and rode it quickly, trying hard not to think about any of her companions reading their letters.

**00000**

Merlin hadn't slept well, his mind had been turning over his argument with Katie. He felt like she had been telling him something but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

He rose from his bed and walked into the dining part of the quarters. He noticed Gaius, still in his bed, reading some letter. The old man sighed and looked at the boy. "On the table." He muttered.

Merlin's brow furrowed and he looked down to see an envelope addressed to him. He ripped it open quickly.

"Dearest Merlin,

I'm sorry I must go, I cannot make you understand this but it is safer that I leave you now. I will be back some day. Please, find it in your heart to forgive me.

Forever Yours, Katie."

He read in a whisper. Merlin crushed the paper in his hands angrily. "It is safer that I leave you now?" He yelled, 'Why doesn't she understand that whatever it is, I can help?"

"Merlin, I don't think you can." Gaius sighed, getting out of his bed and walking towards the boy. Gaius took the letter that Merlin had scrunched up in his hand and flattened it out on the table.

"What do you mean?"

"Katie's not herself. She really, really didn't want to leave."

"How do you know?"

"Do you think she would have used mottled paper?" Gaius pointed out showing Merlin splodges on the paper where tears had fallen and stained the material.

"She was upset? She feels bad every time she leaves." Merlin replied cynically.

"She never writes letters or cries while doing so." Gaius grumbled.

He looked over his letter again, "Dear Gaius,

I'm so sorry I have to go. I can not explain, I don't have time. Don't let Merlin beat himself up over our argument. I will miss you and I truly hope I will return soon, I don't really have any control over when I will be back.

I'm sorry, Katie."

Something about the letter was making Gaius worried, "I don't really have control over when I will be back?" He said out loud.

"Pardon?"

"She's telling me something, Merlin. She isn't going of her own accord, someone is making her leave." Gaius explained.

"Who could be making her leave?"

"I don't know. Did she try and tell you something? Anything, at any point."

"She told me it wasn't safe to be around her. She told me she was different now." Merlin felt helpless and angry that he hadn't seen it before. "Every time she tried to tell me something, something hurt her."

"It sounds like she has been possessed, but why?"

There was a knock on the door and Arthur barged in, holding up a letter, "Did you know she was going again?" He asked both men.

"No. We've only just got our letters too."

"Father is going mad. How could she leave _again_?"

"We don't think she had much choice. In fact I think some sorcerer has put a spell on her."

"And that's why she keeps leaving?" Arthur asked, almost hopefully.

"Unfortunately, I think it's the reason she's leaving _this _time and she left of her own accord before." Gaius replied, wishing he could have given the prince a different answer.

"Then what should we do?" Arthur and Merlin asked at the same time.

"I would assume that if it wanted to kill her, it already would have. She must have some sort of mission to complete before it will leave her."

"Should we go after her?" Merlin asked, Arthur gave him a strange look.

"I think it would be dangerous. If she felt she needed our help she would have written 'don't come after me' in either of your letters."

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur asked.

"She knows you both well enough that if she told you not to come after her, you would as soon as you could." Gaius finished and sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

Katie rode on quietly, the voice was leaving her alone for the time being. Soon enough she started feeling a little lonely so she started humming to herself.

_**Do you want them to find us?**_

_No, but I don't see why I have to ride in silence._

_**This is a dangerous part of the forest, **_**don't **_**give our position away. **_The voice commanded, exhaustedly.

After a long pause Katie asked, _Have you possessed others, before me?_

…_**Yes.**_

_What happened to them?_

_**Some of them went on to live happy, normal lives. Others… they weren't so lucky.**_

_How many have lived on?_

_**Do you really want to know?**_

_Yes._

_**Two.**_

_Out of?_

_**Fifty six.**_

There was a long silence as Katie started to feel panic rising.

_Are you always looking for the same thing?_

_**No, they sometimes have different missions. The last four have been on the same mission as you.**_

_And none of them survived?_

Another painstaking silence fell over her.

_How did they die?_

_**This is not an easy mission, Kathryn. Now, I want you to stay focussed. I think we are being followed.**_

**00000**

"So, we just wait?" Merlin asked, angrily.

"There's nothing else we can do. We don't know where she is going. Plus, for all we know she could be back very soon." Gaius sighed.

"Or this thing could kill her. Magic is evil, Gaius." Arthur growled.

Merlin sighed inwardly and glanced quickly at Gaius. "I think it would be safer for her if we waited for her to return. Whatever is possessing her must have brought her back to Camelot for some reason. She could return sooner than you think." Gaius tried to explain. Arthur turned to leave, grumbling to himself. "And Arthur." Gaius added. "Don't tell your father." He told the man softly.

"I'm not an idiot, Gaius." Arthur replied, sadly. He knew what would happen to Kathryn if he breathed a word of it to his father.

The Prince left the room and Merlin sat down. "I should have listened to her. I shouldn't have got angry."

"It isn't your fault Merlin. This has nothing to do with you. She'll come back soon." The old man replied, tapping the boy on the shoulder reassuringly.

**00000**

For weeks Katie camped out in the forest and made her way through Cenred's kingdom. She felt worse and more lonely every day and she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt for leaving Merlin and her friends so suddenly, once again.

After a very long time, what seemed like years to the young woman, the voice spoke. _**We're here.**_ He said excitedly.

Katie looked around her and only saw a small shack. _Where are we?_

_**It doesn't matter. Just go inside and ask if they still have the sword.**_

_What sword?_

_**Just do it! **_She could hear the impatience in his voice and decided it would be best to do as he said.

Katie dismounted her horse and gave herself a few seconds to adjust to having the ground under her feet. She sighed and walked towards the shack, before knocking and waiting patiently.

She heard heavy feet on wooden floorboards and the door opened. "Yes?" A man in his middle ages stood before her, he had a husky voice and smelt god awful. His hair was greasy and his clothes were probably washed a decade ago.

"Hello, I was wondering if you still had the sword?" Katie asked, scolding the voice for not giving any information as to why she was there.

"The sword?" The man asked squinting against the sunlight.

She had no idea what to say so in a deeper voice she replied "_The _sword."

"Who are you?" He asked unable to mask the realisation on his face.

"I am an interested buyer."

The man slicked his hair to the side with his hand and gestured she should enter his 'humble abode.'

"Sorry 'bout the mess." He unconvincingly apologised.

Katie forcefully smiled and the man vanished behind a door. Katie let her eyes adjust to her dark surroundings. _How did you hear about this man?_

_**He was boasting about the sword in a bar.**_

_You believe drunken bar talk?_

_**It's a start.**_

"Here we are." The man re-appeared with a sword in his hands.

Katie took it and examined it. "Wonderful, isn't it?" The man asked in awe.

To tell the truth Katie thought it looked like any other sword.

_**That's not it.**_

_How do you know?_

_**I just do, for one it's blunt.**_ The voice sighed angrily. There was a pause. _**Kill him.**_

_What?_

_**He knows you were here and he lied to me. So kill him.**_

_No!_

_**Fine, I will.**_

Before she knew it Katie felt something take over her body. "No." She breathed. She felt herself unsheathe her own sword and walk towards the man.

He looked at her, fear in his eyes. She wanted to apologise to the man but she could not move her mouth. Before he could grab the sword next to him Katie's arm flew up and grabbed his shoulder before slicing his throat. As soon as it was done Katie felt the presence leave her body and she regained control.

Blood poured from the poor mans neck, he fell onto her and Katie lowered him to the ground. She could not suppress a sob as she looked at the dieing figure before her.

_**It was necessary. Leave, now. **_The voice commanded.

She did as she was told telling herself that someone would find him and save him at the last minute, knowing that, that would be impossible. She mounted her horse.

_**We may as well take you home, my dear. At least until I find out where it really is.**_

Katie did not reply, she mounted her horse and rode in the direction of Camelot hoping that bandits would ambush and murder her, just so she could get some peace.

**Hello faithful readers, I know it's been ages since I updated and I hope you enjoyed this instalment. I think I will only be writing one or two more chapters because it's not fair for me to keep you waiting so long for each one.**


	18. Chapter 18

Merlin had waited and waited and then waited some more for Katie's return. Every day his feeling of guilt and anxiety rose and he wanted to go and look for her but Gaius forbade it.

"She'll come back in her own time." The old man told the boy sympathetically, even though he was possibly even more worried about the woman than Merlin was.

What was making it worse was that Arthur would be leaving soon to go on a quest to find the Fisher King's Trident. Merlin knew that somehow he would have to follow Arthur and keep him safe even if this was a quest for the prince to do alone. The thought of leaving and missing Katie if she returned was killing him inside and was the only reason he didn't want to help Arthur (the prince's demands that Merlin stay at home were going straight over the servants head).

On the day Arthur left Merlin could see the prince search the crowds for someone, the servant's guess was that it was the same person he searched for at every event. Arthur missed Kathryn almost as much as Merlin, even though he was very much in love with Gwen he still wanted his oldest friend and ex-fiancé around.

When Merlin left he knew he wouldn't see his beloved and rode on furiously. Trying to think only of Arthur's safety.

**00000**

Katie rushed through the forest towards Camelot, she wasn't sure how happy Uther would be to see her after she had left _again_. Looking over her old home in the moonlight Katie almost retreated to go and stay with an old friend.

_**You need to go back, maybe I can find out more about the sword in Camelot.**_

_What's so special about this sword?_

The voice sighed, _**The main reason I want it is because it is the only one of it's kind. It can kill the dead.**_

_Hm, maybe I should ask Merlin. _She thought, not even realising she had thought it.

_**Why?**_

_Well, when we were in Camelot before, Arthur's troops were battling an army of the dead, Merlin was the one destroying them. I don't really know how but-_

_**You tell me NOW? **_

_You didn't tell me what we were searching for. You could have searched my memories._

_**I may be invasive but your lovey dovey rubbish with Merlin makes me feel physically ill so I don't intrude on those memories. **_He replied angrily.

Katie started to ride on again, hoping to find Gaius before anyone else so she could explain herself, by lying obviously.

She pulled her hood up as she dismounted her horse, so that no one could see her face. She placed her horse in the stables and entered the castle, trying to keep out of sight. Katie found her old tutors room and knocked softly. She heard someone grumble and feet padding on stone floor.

The door opened slowy and before her was the very tired looking and grumpy Gaius. He looked at her oddly and did a double take before pulling her into the room and hugging her tightly. "I never thought I'd see you again." He whispered.

Katie hugged the old man back and pulled down her hood, "It's good to see you Gaius."

"You're exhausted." He stated.

"I haven't slept for days, I wanted to get back and see you." She smiled.

"Why don't you go and sleep in Merlin's bed? He won't be back for a few days."

"Where is he?"

"Helping Arthur on his quest. Now go on." He smiled, but something felt wrong to Katie.

She lay down and fell asleep instantly taking in Merlin's scent and smiling to herself as she did.

Gaius sat on his bed, _What do I do? She's still possessed, I just know it._ The rest of that night he spent searching for spells that could release her but found nothing in the books he had read, he needed Merlin's help.

Katie awoke and found one of her dresses laid out on the bed next to her. She dressed and walking into the other room. "Good morning."

"Afternoon, you mean."

"I've been asleep all day?"

"I didn't want to wake you. Here." He gave her a bowl of porridge and sat opposite her. He paused before asking, "Did you find what you were looking for?" He knew she couldn't answer many questions so he would make them as vague as possible.

"No, but I have a feeling someone in Camelot might know where it is." She replied, staring at her food.

"May I ask what the item is?"

"That would ruin the surprise." She forcefully chuckled.

Gaius stopped himself from asking more questions about the item and thought it best not to ask about her adventure. "Merlin will be pleased you're back. He's missed you."

Katie smiled, "I've missed him too."

"Are you going to talk to Uther today?"

"What would I say? I'm sorry I left _again_ but I'll be back for a while but don't let me get settled in. Where have I been? Here and there. I can't answer any questions and I can't" _**Careful.**_ "promise I'll be staying." She finished quicker than she had meant to when she realised what the voice had said.

"Why can't you?"

"My business is my own." She replied frostily. She sighed, "I'm sorry. I just don't what to say to him to make this right. I don't know what to say to any of them."

"He loves you. They all do. Uther will forgive you and maybe you can stay a bit longer this time." He edged around the subject.

"I'll try and I'll try to talk to him later. I just really need this object." She stared at the bowl again.

"Take your time, no one is going to rush you." Gaius wanted to help her but felt completely helpless. "Merlin and Arthur should be back soon. They've been gone for a while now. At least I have one less person to worry about." Katie smiled and looked at Gaius.


	19. Chapter 19

Katie did not speak to Uther that day, or the day after. After all she had been through she didn't have the strength to reason with the most unreasonable man alive. She could feel the voice becoming restless as they waited for Merlin's return.

Katie had not been looking out of the window when that evening the men returned. She had been pacing in Merlin's room trying to think about what to say to Uther. She heard the front door open but carried on pacing, she had resigned herself to the room so that Uther wouldn't find out she was in the castle and if it was Gaius he would call to her.

She was deep in thought when the door to the room swung open and she jumped back in surprise. At the door way was the man she was waiting for, looking drained and mucky. "Merlin?" She asked as he collected his thoughts.

"Katie?" He finally replied, he dropped his things and ran at the girl, arms outstretched and held her tightly. "I'm so sorry." He muttered over her shoulder as she placed her arms around him. "I'm so sorry about our stupid fight." She placed her face on his neck and took in his scent, worried that he was just a mirage. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived. I'm sorry I got annoyed."

"Merlin." She groaned. "Stop apologising" She lifted her head and looked straight into his eyes, "and kiss me." Immediately he did as she asked, they kissed tenderly like it was the most important thing in the world and they both wanted to savour it.

When they came up for air Merlin placed his forehead on hers. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I left."

"It's ok." He told her quickly, afraid of whatever was possessing her. "But you could have sent word, we were so worried."

"I know. I couldn't, I couldn't speak to anyone. I was in a dangerous area so talking to anyone would have been stupid." Katie wished he wouldn't ask anymore questions about her journey but had the feeling he would. To her surprised he moved to a different topic.

"Have you talked to Uther yet?"

"Um, no. I've been plucking up the courage to do so."

"He will welcome you back with open arms once again."

"But I don't want to talk to him if I'm just going to be leaving again."

The front door opened at that moment and Katie jumped behind the bedroom door.

"Get ready Merlin, my father wants to see me in the courtroom, I need my manservant to be presentable." Arthur's voice calmed Katie down immediately and she came out from behind the door.

"Arthur Pendragon, when are you going to start playing nicely?" She asked.

"Kathryn!" He yelled and embraced his old friend. "When did you get back?"

"Two days ago." She grinned.

Something changed on his face as he looked at her, "I'm sorry, we really have to go but I'll speak to you soon." The prince left.

"That was odd." Katie said aloud.

"He's probably just angry that he can't spend more time with you." Merlin feebly lied.

00000

Katie stayed where she was while the ceremony was in progress, she didn't want to steal Arthur's thunder. When Merlin returned, they talked for a long time.

She decided to take a leap of faith and finally asked the question the voice wanted her to ask so badly. "Merlin, I was wondering."

"Yes?"

"When I was here last, you fought all those dead soldiers. How did you destroy them? I was thinking about it while I was gone." She took his hand and stared into his eyes.

He paused for a little while and then smiled, "I defeated Morgana and I destroyed the object she was using to control them."

"Was that it? Or are you not telling me something very impressive?" She giggled flirtatiously.

"No, that was it." He shrugged.

"But what about that time you told me about, when Uther destroyed the Black Night?"

"Why are you so interested about destroying the dead?" He asked uncertainly.

"No reason. I was just wondering. I love hearing about your adventures." She only half lied.

After a long time Merlin smiled, "Well, Uther destroyed him with a sword forged in dragons fire."

"Really? What happened to it?"

"I threw it in a lake."

"The Lake of Avalon?" Katie asked remembering something Merlin had said to her a long time ago.

He said nothing.

00000

That night Katie went to bed in Merlin's room again but the voice was not planning on letting her sleep the whole night through.

_**Katie, we have to go. Tonight, I can not wait any longer!**_

_Calm down, we have to wait until they go to sleep before we can do anything._ She replied trying to keep herself awake.

Merlin and Gaius sat not far away slaving over book after book trying to find a spell or potion that could release Katie. They knew they were in for a long night and had no intention of going to bed.

At a ridiculously early hour that morning the voice got fed up of waiting. _**Please, let's go! Put a sleeping spell on them.**_

_Fine. _Katie agreed and climbed out of bed, she was sick of trying to keep her eyes open.

She quietly opened the door and whispered a spell under her breath. Instantly both men fell face first into their books, snoring loudly. Katie walked over to Merlin and stroked the back of his head, she looked over his shoulder and realised why the two me and Arthur had been acting weirdly.

_They know. _She thought but for whatever reason the voice didn't seem to hear her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to Merlin and rushed out of the door grabbing her cloak and wrapping it around herself.

She made her way to the stables and grabbed her horse before mounting it and rushing off towards the lake.


	20. The End: Chapter 20

Katie stormed towards the lake, she tried not to care that she had stopped the men from helping her. She tried not to think that maybe if she had not sent them to sleep she could be free by now. Luckily the voice was too overexcited to care about her thoughts and he just egged her on to move faster.

00000

Merlin woke up with a start, the page of the book ripping as he lifted his head. He scolded himself for falling asleep and woke Gaius up. They carried on looking for a spell, neither one thinking about going to check if Katie was still in Merlin's room.

00000

Katie found herself riding towards some unknown area, the trees were thinning to show a road.

_**Why have you stopped?**_

_I think I may have gone the wrong way._

_**You have got to be joking.**_

_The last time I went to the lake was when I was a little girl and that was in the day time. So bare with me._

Secretly she was glad she was lost, then she could gather her thoughts, which she considered her last, before they got to the lake.

00000

After an hour or so Merlin found a spell, it was going to be difficult but he had to try. It was the only thing they had found that might release her from whoever or whatever was possessing her. The boy walked into his bedroom and stood over the bed, ready to say the incantation when he realised it was empty.

Katie was gone.

"No." He whispered before running to Gaius, "She's not here!"

Merlin thought over every conversation he and his beloved had, had since he had returned.

"Was there anything she was incredibly interested in?" Gaius asked.

"I don't- Killing the dead." Merlin realised. He immediately left, not bothering to explain to Gaius what he was talking about. He flew down the stairs to the stables and grabbed a horse hoping he would get to the lake in time.

00000

Katie wondered through the forest, she was hoping she would wonder upon the lake just by chance when she heard something. _I think we're close._

_**You said that an hour ago.**_

_Yes but this time I can hear water._

Even though she felt like something was going to go wrong, the end was in sight and Katie raced towards the sound. There, in front of her, was a huge lake, one that she had only seen as a child and in it lay the ticket for her release.

_**Finally. I've found you. **_The voice said she guessed it was to the sword. Katie rode on a little further, closer to the water. She stopped, dismounted and stared into the clear water bellow her.

_How do we get it out?_

_**Try a spell. **_The voice commanded. Katie tried a few but nothing moved, the water calmed but it was obvious a spell would not retrieve the sword.

_**I think you're going to have to go swimming.**_

_But it could be at the bottom, I could die! _Katie felt panic rise through her body.

_**A necessary sacrifice.**_

_No! No it isn't. Why do you even want this God dammed sword anyway?_

_**It is the most powerful item ever created.**_

_That's it? Power? All of this for power?_

_**I will not argue about this with you.**_

_Yes, you will. I have travelled all over Albion looking for this, stupidly thinking that you had a good reason for this and all you want is power? You have power, you are a sorcerer! Why don't you use your powers to help people, instead of possessing them and sending them on ridiculous errands?_

_**Are you quite finished?**_

_You will never listen to anyone because your pride is too great. You are as bad as Uther. _As soon as she thought it Katie regretted it. Comparing a sorcerer to Uther was the biggest insult possible.

She felt her control of her body leave and something else take over. _No, please. I'm sorry. I didn't- _She climbed into the water, it was freezing but she could reach the bottom.

_**Yes you did. Well, if I'm like Uther then killing another sorcerer won't mean anything to me.**_

Katie tried to fight him and apologised again and again as the voice moved her legs closer and closer to the middle of the lake.

_**Take a deep breath now.**_ He taunted and made her dive into the deep waters. The ice cold water felt like daggers on her skin and she felt herself go to the surface again. The voice was playing with her.

She took a long deep breath and felt herself dive again, she knew she would never live to see another sunset. Her eyes stung as she opened them to search for the sword. After a short while she could feel the pressure on her lungs reach fever pitch and she knew she was about to drown.

She thought of Merlin, all the times she had tried to tell him and he had finally understood but just too late. She thought of their first kiss and what would now be their last. How could her destiny be so wrong? They were supposed to help Arthur together, maybe in some way her sacrifice would help Arthur on his way. She imagined how lonely Merlin would be, how ashamed he would feel and wanted to cry.

Her lungs felt like they were going to burst and she desperately wanted to breath in. _**Hold on a little longer. **_The voice pleaded, she guessed they were near.

_I need air! _She screamed. Before she knew it she took control of her body and desperately pushed upwards towards the surface. She felt lighter and as she broke the surface she almost leapt out of the water gasping. Katie stayed where she was, waiting for the voice to take over but it didn't.

She turned around looking at the banks of the lake she could see a figure in the distance but before she could do anything she felt heavy, really heavy and the voice chuckled, _**You don't get away that easily.**_

She took a deep breath and started to sink, quickly, she tried to struggle against the weight but it was just tiring her out. Her lungs started to hurt again as she sank and her eyesight was getting more blurred by the second.

She felt something hit her, like a spear with a blunt edge. It didn't hurt her but the voice yelled out, _**What was that?**_

She stopped sinking, Katie remained stationary wondering what was happening when something else hit her, harder this time. Katie looked around to see what was doing it but nothing was there. She then realised she could move. She felt odd, like there was something she had forgotten to do and she kicked her way to the surface once more to feel herself be pulled down again.

The sun was a round light in the middle of dark blue above her and no matter how fiercely she kicked it seemed to be getting darker.

There was a stabbing sensation in her head that made her gasp, she felt cold water enter her lungs and she kicked with all her might screaming, _I will not let it end like this!_

She saw a flash of light and found herself swimming upwards. But the darkness was already taking over, she reached her hand towards the surface and her legs kicked slower. _No, you can't… come on…_ She weakly thought, _Do it for Merlin._

She pushed out the water in her mouth even though she had no breath, she kicked again imagining herself floating to the surface. As she did a hand grabbed hers and pulled her towards a body, she felt no more and the world went black.

00000

Merlin dragged Katie's soaking wet body to the bank. He was cursing at himself for taking to long to do the spell, for taking so long to find the spell and not finding Katie quick enough. He breathed into her mouth and pressed on her chest, not quite sure what it would achieve.

"Come on." He muttered. "Not now."

He tried spell after spell hoping he could save her. He wanted Gaius to help but he hadn't told the man where he was going.

Suddenly she started to splutter before going into a coughing fit and being violently sick. Katie burst into tears, she had no idea why, and Merlin held her tightly, not quite sure how she was alive.

00000

Gaius checked over her when Katie and Merlin returned and asked about everything she had done, checking to see if she was put under any pain. Merlin told Arthur that she was safe and was very vague about how he knew so. Merlin didn't leave her side that night, he was constantly checking up on her and he told her that those stabbing sensations were probably him trying to rid her of the voice.

The next day Katie went to talk to Uther about her place in Camelot. She was expecting a lecture but instead she was made to promise she would never scare him like that again or leave.

She did so with pleasure, even though she knew it would be harder for her to keep her relationship with Merlin a secret now that she was back in the castle.

**Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you to everyone who kept up with it even though I was awful at updating.**


End file.
